


Two Worlds, One Family

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, American Sign Language, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mutism, Same-Sex Marriage, Sign Language, Teasing, Wrestling, special needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian and Jon have been married for four years, and an injury for Jon leads to some down time. The Littrell-Good's use that time very wisely with some help from their extended work families.





	1. Chapter 1

Brian threw his phone onto his bed, and buried his head in his hands. He had just heard from his husband, and things weren’t looking good. It seemed that Jon had gotten injured, and was on his way to the hospital to get things checked out. Brian plopped onto his bed, and pulled his phone back towards him, scrolling through his contacts to get to the one he wanted. He listened to the ringtone for a couple rounds, before hearing the call being picked up. 

“Hey cuz what’s up?” Kevin smiled at his cousin’s phone call, having just thought about the younger man. 

“Jon got hurt again, and it’s looking like this could keep him out for over six months. This is the last thing he needed, and I know it’s gonna be a bitch and a half to get him to get serious about the recovery. Thank god for Joe and Colby, but it’s not going to be fun” Brian rubbed his face as he outlined the issue for his cousin, after exchanging pleasantries. 

“Oh shit, I remember the last time Jon got hurt, it wasn’t a cakewalk for either of you” Kevin thought about his cousin’s husband, and shook his head gently. Brian was in for a headache, but the older man knew his cousin could handle it. 

“Tell me about it, I gotta get to Rhode Island, where they just finished up RAW. Jon’s at the medical center there, I gotta meet up with him” Brian knew he had to pack a bag up from their shared home in Atlanta. 

“Yes, get there, and get him home. Once he’s back home with you, give us a call, the four of us along with our wives will help you all out, and I know Joe’s wife will as well. Colby still have his squeeze or no?” Kevin’s thoughts raced as he talked with his cousin. 

“Rumors are he’s dating Becky, but I don’t know if that is actually true or not” Brian responded, referencing his husband’s coworker Becky Lynch. 

“Alright, so Becky would know all about Jon’s injury. Just get to RI, and then get him home. Call me whenever cuz, and I’ll be an ear. You know Nick, Alex and Howie are there for you too. Text me when you get to RI safely” Brian hung up after another minute, and quickly got a bag together. He had booked a flight for three hours from now that would get him to Rhode Island before morning broke. Brian pulled his phone back towards him, calling a different number. 

“Colby, how is he doing?” Brian asked as soon as the phone was picked up. He heard some muttering in the background, and knew it was his husband. 

“Do you really have to ask Brian, this is the last thing he needed. I know we are feuding right now, but I was able to sneak here. Joe has been with him the entire time. He is fuming about Jon’s injury, but you had to expect that” Colby slipped out of the ER into the night air. 

“I figured. Let my stubborn husband know I’ll be there in a few hours. I’m on my way to the airport as we speak. Any other news you can update me on?” Brian asked, as he moved the call to the Bluetooth in his car, pulling out of his driveway. 

“Docs think it’s his triceps. It will keep him out at least 9 months. Hope to have him back for Summerslam, but that’s only if he goes heads down and does what he needs to” Colby ran his hand through his hair as he paced in the alley behind the hospital. 

“Fuck” Brian sighed, as he made his way to the airport. This wasn’t the best news, but at least it wasn’t his ACL or anything with his knee. 

“I know Brian. Just get here when you can. I won’t be here, but Joe will be. I have to duck out before any press get here, you know that” Colby sighed, and Brian sighed with him. 

“I know, I hate that you two are feuding, and Jon isn’t happy either. Hopefully with him out of the storylines with the injury, you can get down here more often” Brian spoke softly, as he neared the terminals for the airport. 

“Hopefully. Keep me in the loop please, we are heading down to VA next week” Brian promised, before hanging up, and swinging into the airport parking lot. He would call Nick or Alex to pick the car up later, so he didn’t have to deal with those astronomical fees. 

Brian quickly got through security, and settled down on the flight. He rubbed his head, knowing he would be getting into a battle with his stubborn husband. The older man only wished that Joe would get through to Jon, and get him to see straight. 

Four hours later, Brian walked through the ER doors, having texted Joe to meet him. He saw the younger man’s posture, and knew it wasn’t good. Brian hiked his bag up, and called out. 

“Joe, what’s going on?” the Samoan man looked, and smiled seeing his brother’s husband walking towards him. The two briefly hugged, before Joe looked at Brian. 

“It’s the triceps. Doc says he tore the tendon. He’s gotta go in and repair it, and then rehab starts. Jon’s out till at least August” Joe reported, and Brian groaned loudly. 

“This might be worse than his last concussion” he griped and Joe nodded in agreement. The two made their way to Jon’s room, Joe leading the way. Brian could only hope that his husband was either asleep, or at least calm. 

“Hey babe” Brian said softly as he saw his husband looking up at the ceiling. He went over and kissed Jon softly, pouring love into the kiss. 

“Hi” Jon looked at his husband, and Brian could see the pain in Jon’s eyes, along with frustration. 

“What happened?” Brian asked, as he sat on Jon’s bed, taking his love’s hand in his own, pushing Jon’s hair back. 

“It was during the tag team match, but the angle in the trainer’s room exacerbated it. When Samoa Joe hit my arm with the road case, I felt something in there get worse” Jon explained, as Brian noticed Joe pacing next to them. 

“When I get my hands on that asshole…” Joe growled, and a whistle had him looking over at the hospital bed. 

“You will do nothing. On TV, sure do whatever, but you know that Samoa Joe had no intentions of further injuring Jon. I doubt he even knew that Jon was injured” Brian said logically, and grinned as Joe let out a low growl. 

“Damn I’ve been with you too long. I know this shit too much” Brian shook his head, and felt Jon squeezing his hand. 

“When are they doing the surgery?” 

“Doc actually says I can go back to Atlanta, and we can do it there. It is emergent, but not “do it right away” emergent. I’m getting released, and meeting up with the docs in Atlanta tomorrow. We already have a flight home, don’t worry” Brian sighed happily, sending a quick prayer up. 

“That’s awesome. I’ve called my cousin, and my bros are aware. We have to meet up to start recording the next album soon, but I can get them to hold it off if needed” Brian looked at Jon, who grinned. 

“So I’ll be hearing more music soon, that works for me!” Brian rolled his eyes, kissing his love soundly. Joe gagged playfully and smirked as Jon gave him the finger. 

Brian shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he had been with Jon this long. They had just celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary a few months back. He thought back to their first meeting, and had to chuckle softly. Jon looked at the older man, a confused look on his face. 

“Thinking about our first meeting” Jon snickered, and Brian lightly shoved him in response. Joe looked between the two, and knew there had to be a story there. 

“What happened?” he asked, and Jon could barely look at Brian. He snorted softly and Brian threw up his hands before glaring at Jon, turning to answer Joe. 

“I met this idiot at a bar after one of our shows in Vegas. He was home on a short leave from WWE, and was on the strip. I slipped in the bar to grab a drink with my cousin, after some snark from him that I never did anything after the shows. Nick, Howie, and Alex all had gone off to an afterparty that they usually did. He sat down next to me, and his first words were “Damn that ass is fine”” Brian recounted, and Joe burst out laughing. 

“That is so Jon, do continue though” he snorted, and Jon glared at him. Brian cleared his throat pointedly, and the younger men shut up. 

“After one of my famous glares, Jon stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Not the best way to get on my good side. I shook it though, despite my reservations. Kevin was on the other side of the bar chatting up one of the girls” Brian rolled his eyes at his cousin’s behavior that night. Thankfully Kevin had been married to his wife now for over a year. 

“After I introduced myself, we got to talking, and Brian explained why he was there. I told him that I was bar hopping, but that bar was my last stop. We ended up talking for over two hours, both barely touching our drinks. I sobered completely up, and walked with him back to his hotel room. We exchanged numbers, and the rest is history. Between his touring and our insane schedule, it’s been a bit crazy, but I wouldn’t have it any other way” Jon pulled Brian to him, kissing him soundly. 

“Damn that’s a hell of a story to tell your kids one day. Daddy met Papa at a bar. Better tone that down when they are little” Joe snarked, and Brian threw a wadded up ball of paper at the Samoan. 

“Can’t wait to get the hell out of here, and get home. When are you getting released?” Brian looked at Joe, who was about to open his mouth when a doctor walked in. 

“Mr. Littrell-Good, we are releasing you for now. Get home, and get to your doctor tomorrow. Surgery needs to happen as soon as possible” the doctor gave Jon papers which he signed, his arm in a sling to keep it immobile. Brian helped his husband, and soon Jon was in the car that brought him to the hospital. 

“Colby called Vince, and you are cleared to go home. I have to get back on the road, but call Galina, and she will help you out. Jojo loves her Uncle Jon, and wants him all better” Joe hated that he had to leave his little bro, but knew he was in good hands. 

“I got him Joe. You and Colby will both be one of my first calls when I have anything. Thank you so much for being there while I couldn’t be. So glad that Jon has you in his life” Brian hugged the taller man, who returned it, along with gently hugging Jon. 

“Get it done you Lunatic Fringe” Joe held his arm out, and Jon growled at him, before matching it. Both felt the loss of Colby in that moment. 

“Storyline will be over soon, I bet you two will team up again after you get back” Joe grinned, before patting his back, and calling another Uber to get to the hotel. Jon and Brian made their way to the airport. 

“Who is meeting us there?” Jon asked, as he adjusted himself to sit better with his arm immobilized. 

“Probably Kevin and Nick” Brian replied, and Jon groaned. 

“The three Musketeers. Just what I need” Brian shoved him slightly, and Jon grinned at his husband. 

“We aren’t that bad. Will you let our wedding go, jeez” Jon lightly glared at his husband. 

“You three got more shitfaced than I did. What are you talking about?” Brian snarled at his husband in response, and pouted softly. 

“Babe, that don’t work on me, you know that” Jon reminded his love, leaning over to kiss the pout off Brian’s face. The older blonde grinned, pulling Jon carefully into a hug. The car got to the airport, and Brian sighed at having to take yet another airplane in the last six hours. 

The two made their way home, and Jon went to his doctor the next day. Surgery was quickly scheduled for Thursday morning, and Brian notified both Joe and Colby. They both sent messages back asking Brian to keep them in the loop. 

“Yay more time with Brian’s hubby!” Nick grinned as he, Brian, and Jon relaxed together after Jon’s appointment. 

“You sure you don’t swing our way Carter?” Jon zinged, and Brian groaned. He hated when Nick and Jon were alone together, it made for a giant headache for him. 

“No I don’t Jon, but I love annoying the shit out of you” Nick grinned, and Jon reached over and stuck a wet finger in his ear. Nick squealed like a girl, and Brian just dropped his head in his hands. 

“Children, my best friend and my husband are children” he sighed as he watched Nick sit on Jon’s lap and rub his knuckles in Jon’s hair, giving him a noogie. 

“That’s the best you got Carter?” Jon goaded the other blonde, and Nick narrowed his eyes. He was about to open his mouth, when he looked at Brian. The look his best friend sent him shut him right up. 

“Pussy whipped by your best friend” Jon muttered, but Brian heard him. He looked at his husband and gave him a dangerous look. 

“See the couch, would you like to make it your bed permanently love?” Brian asked waspishly, and Jon rapidly shook his head. 

“No loves, I am so sorry” Jon went over and kissed Brian, pouring love into the kiss. He pulled away, and leaned his forehead on Brian’s. 

The three enjoyed the time together, Nick’s wife having had a day to herself. Brian loved being able to hang out with his brothers and husband whenever he could. The three grabbed dinner, before Nick went home. Brian and Jon settled down in their bed, Brian pulling the younger man into his arms. 

“You ready for Thursday?” he asked softly, as he ran his hand through Jon’s hair. 

“I just want it over and to start rehab. I hate being out of the ring. You know me, I can’t stay still. I need to be doing something” Jon groaned softly, and Brian chuckled. 

“Yes I do know that very well hun. You are the worst patient in the world. But this is serious. You don’t rehab it right, you’ll never go back into the ring. Promise me you will take this seriously, and do whatever you need to” Brian looked at Jon, who nodded seriously. 

“Promise babe, and I know. I’m going to take this completely seriously” Jon snuggled down in Brian’s arms, and the two fell asleep, knowing the surgery was the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian and Jon woke up together the next morning at their usual time. The surgery was scheduled for 11am, and they had to be at the hospital by 9. Joe and Colby had sent their love and strength to Jon, along with several of his fellow wrestlers. Jon had even gotten a text from Vince saying that he was in his thoughts. That floored the younger man, and brought a smile to his face.

“See, your wrestling family loves you” Brian grinned and kissed Jon softly.

“Yes, and I need to get you backstage soon. We have had a lot of newbies, and I kept getting questions about you, and if we were actually married” Jon rolled his eyes, and Brian growled softly.

“I hate when people take your character so damn seriously. You are not Dean Ambrose, and it annoys the shit out of me when new guys get all in your business” Brian huffed, and Jon grinned, hugging his lover to him.

“Love when you get pissed and annoyed. Once RAW comes back to Atlanta, which should be in a couple months, I’ll get you back there. Obviously I won’t be going on screen, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t hang out backstage” Brian nodded, loving when he got the chance to be at his husband’s work.

“Also means I need to get you at an event with my brothers as well” Brian grinned, and Jon groaned good-naturedly.

“Will Howie be there? He and Kev are the only two that can contain you when you, Nick, and Alex get together” Jon grinned as Brian punched his bicep.

“Yes you little shit. Now come on, we need to get to the hospital. I don’t want to be late again” Brian pulled Jon out of bed carefully.

“Yes Mother” Jon snarked, and ducked into the bathroom, missing the glare Brian sent him. The older man threw up his hands and went to get some food into him, knowing Jon couldn’t eat.

The two were soon at the hospital, getting Jon checked in, and through all the pre-op stuff. Brian knew that he could call on his brothers for support, and knew that once Jon was in the operating room, he was making a couple calls.

“Love you so much babe, and I’ll see you on the other side” Brian kissed Jon lovingly, and Jon returned the affection, before getting wheeled away.

Brian called his four brothers, who all dropped everything to sit with him. The blonde was constantly texting with Joe and Colby, along with a couple other wrestlers that his husband was close to. As the hours ticked by, Brian started pacing and staring at the clock. Kevin, Howie, Nick, and Alex did all they could to help Brian out, but they knew the blonde, and how he coped with things.

“Brian Littrell-Good?” a nurse called into the room, and Brian shot out of his chair. The nurse smiled softly at the blonde.

“Your husband is fine. He made it through the surgery. He is in recovery now, and will be moved to a room soon. The doctor will be in soon to discuss everything with you” Brian nodded, and thanked the woman. He sat back down and bent his head down, praying softly.

“Come over here Bri, we will do our group prayer” Howie pulled Brian towards them, and the five stood in their circle they always did before shows, and Brian prayed out loud, his brothers echoing his words. They each hugged Brian, before leaving, now knowing that Jon was okay.

“Tell Jon we love him, and we will be over when he’s home. Need anything, text or call, we will be here” Alex said seriously, and Brian nodded.

“Promise guys, and love you all. He should be home in a couple days” Brian knew that most of Jon’s recovery would be in an outside rehab facility. He watched the guys leave, and talked with the doctor when he came in. Jon’s surgery was straightforward, and he would be released in a couple of days. Brian grinned softly at that news, and followed the nurse to his husband’s room.

“Where’s the alcohol?” Jon groaned as he blinked his eyes open, seeing his husband. Brian rolled his eyes, and kissed his love on the lips.

“Nowhere near you for the foreseeable future” Brian grinned, and Jon glared lightly at the older man.

“God, I need to get that stick out of your ass soon” Jon smiled innocently as Brian glared at him.

“Who puts up with your stubborn ass?” Brian reminded the younger man, and Jon gave him a quick kiss in apology.

The two settled down and Jon’s recovery began. He was in the hospital for a few days, but was soon released home. Jon was eager to begin rehab so that he could get back in the ring. Brian’s brothers came and went, all helping the two as much as they could. Joe and Colby stopped by for an overnight visit that both Brian and Jon enjoyed immensely.

A month had passed by, and Brian and Jon were doing as well as they could. Brian had started hitting the recording booth for the new album, and Jon had started rehabbing his tricep muscles. He had been tossing an idea back and forth in his head now that he was off for awhile, and Brian would be home as well.

“Babe, can I talk to you?” Jon walked into the kitchen, watching Brian cook their dinner. Brian was definitely the chef out of the two of them, Jon could barely make pasta correctly.

“Yea baby, what’s up?” Brian looked up, smiling at his love. He could barely believe that he still had Jon in his life. The older blonde turned back towards the stove, seeing the water boiling.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Jon leaned against the island, as Brian was breaking the pasta into the pot of water. He watched as Brian stirred the pasta, before putting the spoon down, and turning back towards him. Brian put his elbows on the island, and looked at his husband.

“What brought this on?” he asked in response, and Jon sat down on the barstool, playing with his fingers.

“I guess the fact that we’ve been married for four years, and we both have a lot of free time right now. The largeness of our home is kind of feeling too large, and that something is missing” Jon explained, and Brian nodded.

“I will admit I have thought of kids a time or two, but I really wasn’t sure of how you felt about it. I do want kids, a couple of them. What were you thinking?” Brian turned back to stir the pasta a bit, before going to put the sauce in the microwave, still listening to his husband.

“Maybe adopting, I think that there are too many kids out there who need a home. If you want to do surrogacy, I am willing to do that as well” Jon really hoped that Brian would go with adoption.

“Adoption works, I agree that there are too many kids out there needing homes. Okay, big question. What age? I kinda want a baby or toddler, but I know that is insanely hard. A teen would be the most difficult, but I think the two of us could do it” Brian drained the pasta, and Jon walked over to the pull the sauce out of the microwave, the two putting everything on the island, deciding to eat there, and talk this out.

“I think maybe a toddler or preschooler. But who knows what could happen? We might get pulled to a teen, or an infant. I think we should just let our hearts pull us towards our child. That will give us the best child for us. Are we open to special needs? That could give more options, if we say we are willing to take on special needs” Jon twirled his pasta on his fork, and took a bite of it happily.

“Depends on what it is. We would have to take it child by child. I am willing, but it’s such a range, and I know that you are going to be insanely busy after you get back in the ring. I will be able to be around, but once the album’s done, I will need to tour it” Brian reminded his husband, as he also ate.

“I’m about to tell you something, and you can’t say anything to anyone, please Brian, please” Jon looked at his husband, a serious look on his face. Brian stopped eating, and looked at Jon worryingly.

“What’s going on Jon?” Brian asked, and Jon took Brian’s hand in his.

“You know how my contract with WWE is up a year from April?” Brian nodded, he knew how long his husband’s contract was for, and how much he made each year.

“I am not planning on renewing it. I want a lighter schedule to be with you and our children. I plan to go the independent route, and make my own schedule. I still will wrestle, but it will be on my terms” Jon looked at Brian who looked shocked at him.

“Are you sure Jon, WWE was your dream” Brian knew his husband’s backstory, and what WWE meant to him.

“Yes, I haven’t been happy. You know about the issues I’ve been having. It’s slowly getting worse, and I want out. I want to be with you more, I want to raise kids together” Jon peered at Brian, who had a soft smile on his face.

“Alright love, if that is what you want to do, I’ll support you 100%. I vowed to do that the day we married, and that still rings true today. So we want to explore adoption, possibly special needs adoption?” Brian asked, as he started eating again.

“Yes, I would love to go down that path with you. I know you see Joe with his kiddos, and I know that Howie and his wife are pregnant, and Alex and Rochelle have Ava. Kevin and Kristin have been talking about it, and Nick and Lauren still aren’t ready yet” Jon grinned softly at Brian, who snorted softly.

“Nick is a big kid himself, so I feel for Lauren when they do have them. But he will be an amazing father, much better than his own parents were” Brian sighed at the thought of Nick’s family, and shook it off gently. Jon leaned over and kissed him softly.

The two finished dinner, and cleaned up the kitchen. Brian dragged his husband to bed, making slow and sweet love to him, happy that they were both on the same page with having kids.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, and Jon was well on his way to rehabbing his right arm. Brian was in a few meetings and the recording booth for the album, and the two had started the adoption process, taking the first few steps for it. The two weren’t rushing things, but also knew they wanted their child home before Jon went back into the ring to finish out his contract. 

“Hey babe, we doing anything Monday?” Jon asked as he walked into their bedroom, where Brian was putting away the laundry that he had just folded. 

“Not that I can think of, why?” Brian looked up as he pushed the drawer closed, before going to hang their shirts up in the closet. 

“RAW’s in Atlanta, and I know you have been wanting to go. All I need to do is send a text to Vince that I’m coming with you, and we will have a car here waiting for us to take us to the arena” Jon grabbed a few of the shirts to hang, helping his husband out. 

“I’m in. I want to meet some of the newbies, and I want to see Joe and Colby. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen any of them” Brian grinned, and leaned over, kissing Jon softly. 

“Cool, can’t wait to be back there again. Been missing it a lot, and I miss everybody” Jon admitted, and Brian nodded, knowing his husband well enough to realize that he had been having the itch already. 

“Not until that  tricep is all healed up mister” Brian growled lovingly, and Jon rolled his eyes. 

Monday came, and Brian and Jon were on their way to RAW. Brian bounced in his seat lightly, and Jon chuckled, loving how excited his husband was. 

“Excited love?” Brian nodded, and Jon leaned over, kissing him lovingly. The two were equally excited to be back in that atmosphere again. The car pulled up to the arena, and both men hopped out. They were met by a familiar face. 

“Orton, what the hell are you doing out here?” Jon called over to his friend Randy Orton, a veteran in the business, a second gen wrestler, and the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever. 

“Waiting for your sorry ass. Joe and Colby got called in by creative and asked me to wait out here for your car. Hey Brian, how are you doing?” Randy smiled seeing Brian come out of the car. 

“Good Randy, how’s Alanna and the boys doing, and Kim?” Brian asked, knowing that Randy had gotten married a second time, and adopted his wife’s boys. 

“They are all good, Alanna’s growing up so well, and head’s up. Kim’s pregnant again, another girl” Randy beamed proudly, and Brian and Jon hugged him, patting his back. 

“Congrats man! That’s so awesome!” both enthused, and Randy grinned, leading the two into the arena. It was still several hours till showtime, but everyone was there. 

“Look what the cat dragged in” a voice boomed, and Jon and Brian turned around, Jon groaning loudly. 

“What do you want Owens?” he sighed, as Kevin Owens walked past them. 

“Nothing, just making sure you know that I know you are here” he smirked, before yelping. Brian and Jon chuckled as Kofi Kingston smacked Owens upside the head. He, Big E, and Xavier Woods walked over, pulling Jon and Brian into massive hugs. 

“Always saved by The New Day” Jon snarked, and the three wrestlers grinned. 

“You know it!” Xavier crowed, and Jon shook his head. 

“When are you  gonna be on Up  Up Down  Down ? We have had both Joe and Colby, we need the Lunatic Fringe” Big E asked, referencing  Woods’s video gaming channel on  Youtube . 

“Maybe once I get back here, no promises though. I’m not a big gamer like those two idiots are” Jon looked over, and grinned seeing someone walking by. He pulled Brian to him, and whistled softly. The man looked up, and grinned seeing Jon.

“What the hell are you doing here man? Heard that you weren’t going to be back till August?” Finn Balor grinned seeing Jon and Brian. 

“Fergal, this is my husband Brian Littrell-Good. He has been wanting to see the newbies, and catch up with his friends here. We live about 40 minutes from here” Jon explained, introducing Brian to Fergal. 

“Good to meet you man. Can’t believe that you tamed him. I remember hearing about his time down in NXT, that’s the stuff of legends” Fergal shook Brian’s hand, as the older man chuckled. 

“Nice to meet you Fergal. Yes, I know all about that as well. And he was the one who got me. You don’t want to know how our first meeting went. Shut up Orton” Brian whirled around to Randy, who started snickering, knowing that particular story. 

“What are you going to do Littrell?” Randy goaded, and Brian growled softly. 

“Babe, it’s all good. Talk to Joe, he’s got Orton in the ring tonight. He will take care of the ass, you know that” Jon soothed his husband. 

“Where do I know the name Brian Littrell from? It rings a bell” Fergal looked at Brian, trying to place him. The older man groaned, and pulled out his phone, messing with it for a moment. Orton, The New Day, and Jon all grinned, knowing what Brian was doing. Brian pulled up his playlist, and put on a particular song. 

“Hey, that’s _ I Want It That Way _ !” Fergal grinned, bopping along to it. Brian waited for the connection to hit the younger man, smirking when Fergal stopped, and his mouth dropped. 

“You are in the Backstreet Boys! I’m an idiot” Fergal facepalmed, as everyone started laughing softly. This is what Colby and Joe walked up to, and they both tackled Jon. 

“Brian, get these leeches off of me” Jon whined, and Brian shut his music off, going to get a hug from Colby. 

“Thank fuck you two are here. These idiots are too much to deal with. We need some maturity around here” Colby glared at the others and after a head slap from Joe, grunted softly. 

“Well hello to you too sunshine. Who pissed in your  wheaties this morning?” Jon looked at his younger brother, smirking lightly. 

“Creative wants me to do an angle with Owens. I can’t stand that selfish fucker. Ever since he did that angle with McMahon, it’s like everything else is below him” Colby growled, and pouted at the light chuckle from Jon and Brian. 

“Sorry Colby. Joe, meet up with me in an hour to work out our segment tonight” Orton nodded towards the Samoan, before walking off to catering.

“Colby, go find Becky and let her console you. That will help” Brian suggested, and Colby’s eyes lit up. He kissed the top of Brian’s head, before darting off to find his girlfriend. 

“Hate when he does that” Brian growled as he wiped his head, rubbing his hand on  Jon’s shirt. 

“And I want Colby’s spit on me, why?” Jon raised an eyebrow, and Brian smirked at his husband. 

“Because you love me” Jon threw up his hands, and stalked away, going to find another friend. Brian hugged The New Day and Fergal, before pulling Joe along, following Jon. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Brian heard a voice behind him, and a hand go on his ass. He whirled around, and grabbed the hand, growling loudly. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” he barked, and looked into the face of someone he didn’t know. He looked back to see the fire in his husband’s eyes, and the anger in Joe’s. 

“Corbin, back the hell off. Do you want me going to HR?” Joe looked into the eyes of Baron Corbin, the resident asshole. No one in the back could stand the man, and it oozed into the ring. Not many fans were fond of him either. 

“Saw new meat, wanted to know who this fine ass belonged to” Corbin leered, and Brian growled, Jon pulling him towards him. 

“That’s Jon’s husband. You know Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe? And you just made the wrong mistake” Joe shook his head, and could see the blood drain from Corbin’s face. 

“Corbin, get your ass out of here, or come August, you are first on my hit list. And you know what happened to Jericho when that happened. Do you want to be in the Ambrose Asylum with me?” Jon lowly spoke, and Corbin stuttered an apology, before fleeing. Brian turned in Jon’s arms, kissing him softly. 

“Thank you loves” the two kissed lovingly, Jon reaching down to squeeze Brian’s ass reassuringly. 

“ Uce ! What are you two doing here?” Jimmy and  Jey Uso walked out of their locker room, grinning at Jon and Brian. 

“Brian wanted to see everyone again” Jon grinned as Brian hugged the twins, before doing the special handshake that the three had come up with. Jon rolled his eyes with Joe, but happy that his husband was as comfortable as he was back here. The five caught up, before they all heard Brian’s stomach growl. Jon and Joe chuckled, steering the older man towards catering. Joe left to go meet back up with Randy, so Jon and Brian entered the minefield by themselves. 

“Jon, Brian over here!” a voice called, and the two looked around to see John Cena waving them over to his table. Brian grinned as Jon groaned softly, before grabbing their food and walking over to the veteran and  16 time champion. 

“Hey Cena, how’s the movie biz? Why the hell are you here tonight anyway?” Jon asked as he sat down, and Cena grinned at him. 

“Promoting my newest movie, and want to get in on the Corbin shitstorm. I have heard rumblings, and I just heard the newest rumor. He tried to get in on you?” Cena looked at Brian, who nodded. 

“Fucking asshole” Jon muttered, and Cena grinned. 

“Well I have ammo to use tonight” Jon and Brian glared at  Cena, whose smile slipped from his face. 

“Not happening Cena. My relationship with Brian stays out of it all. The fans haven’t realized that I’m married to a Backstreet Boy, and I’d like to keep it that way. God knows Brian has to deal with screaming fangirls every time he steps on stage. I don’t want him dealing with rabid WWE fans on top of it all” Jon laid down the hammer, and Cena nodded in agreement. 

“I get it, and I respect it. I got other things from other people I can use. Brian’s name won’t pass my lips” Cena promised and Brian thanked the older man. 

The three ate their late lunch, and Cena darted off to go talk to creative. Jon and Brian held hands and walked past the Women’s locker room, grinning at the ladies. Two of them looked at each other, before pouncing on Jon and Brian. 

“Jon! So good to see you!” Bayley grinned, and her counterpart tackled Brian. The blonde grinned and hugged Natalya closely. The men both pulled away, smiling at the ladies. 

“ Nattie , so damn glad to see you. Love seeing you mentoring the ladies nowadays. I was heartbroken when your dad passed, did you get our card?” Brian asked the older woman, having met her father a time or two in his  escapades backstage. 

“Thank  you Brian , and yes we did. It’s been tough, but I know Daddy is having some dream matches up there with all the guys” Natalya responded softly. 

“Yea I bet he is. Beth, what are you doing here?” Brian turned to see Beth Phoenix walking towards them, smiling. 

“Adam dropped by to talk to Curt and Zack, so I decided to see my favorite person ever” Beth wrapped her arms around Natalya, and the two best friends hugged tightly. 

“Come on Brian, let’s let them all talk. I want to go see Colby and Joe” Brian nodded, and linked hands with his husband again. The two walked off, and ran into Triple H, who smiled seeing the two of them. His father in law was behind him, and Brian bit his lip nervously. 

“Hi Mr. McMahon” he said timidly and held a hand out, still nervous around the CEO of WWE. Vince looked at Jon, and shook his head. 

“Brian, it’s all good. You are in, and fine with all of us. Calm down, and relax” Vince chuckled softly seeing Jon roll his eyes and pull Brian towards him, kissing his husband. 

“There we go” the four made small talk, and Vince and Triple H excused themselves, knowing it was close to show time. 

“Come on, I want to be with Colby and Joe when RAW starts, I prefer being with them,  than anywhere else” Jon knew where his brothers would be, and guided Brian there, the older man happy to get some relief from everything. 

“Thank god. Peace and quiet ….. or not” Jon groaned seeing Colby and Becky sucking face, Joe rolling his eyes. 

“They’ve been together for the last ten minutes, see if you can separate them. I’m done trying” Jon cracked his knuckles, and did what he did best to his younger brother. He sat next to Colby, and started poking him, everywhere. Brian held back a chuckle, and went to Joe, the two trying not to laugh at the scene in front of them. 

“Colby, Colby, Colby” Jon poked and called his younger brother’s name incessantly, before finally sticking a finger in his ear, eliciting a yelp. 

“ Finally there is disconnection” Jon smirked as Colby glared at him, Becky smiling softly. 

“Jonathan David Littrell-Good, what are you doing?” Colby asked with an annoyed tone. 

“ Ooo full name, is that supposed to scare me? And disconnecting you two, want to spend time with my baby bro” Jon smirked, as he plopped in Colby’s lap. Brian and Joe looked at each other, before losing it. 

Colby rolled his eyes, before the attention was turned to the TV in the room, the beginnings of RAW airing. Becky sighed, before kissing Colby one more time. 

“ Gotta go, I have my match soon. Be back later love. Bye Brian, Joe, and Jonathan” Jon made a face at his full name as Becky left. Colby sighed, and pulled Brian towards him. 

“Thank god you two are here tonight. Missed you both terribly” Colby grinned softly. Joe smiled his agreement, and the four men watched the beginning of RAW. An hour passed, and Joe had to go do his segment with Randy, which ended in him winning his match, but Brian and Jon growled as Corbin snuck in and hit Joe with a chair as he was walking up the ramp. Colby bolted out of the room, leaving Jon and Brian pacing. 

“I’m fine Colby, stop mothering me” Joe complained as he walked in the room ten minutes later. The younger man was fretting over Joe’s back, only leading to pissing the older man off. 

“Colby, you know that was planned, I knew it was coming, and I’m fine. I’ve had worse you know that” Joe reassured the younger man, who grumped and nodded. 

“I know, doesn’t make me happy though” Brian and Jon did their own check, before hugging Joe tightly. Soon enough Colby left for his match with Owens, which he only won by DQ after Owens went under the ring and brought a table out. 

“Can either of your brothers go a match without something happening?” Brian asked his husband, who rolled his eyes again. 

“No, and you’ve known this for years. Alright, I am beat, let’s say goodnight, and get out of here. I want to beat all the traffic getting out of here. Did you have a good day?” Jon asked his husband, who nodded happily, giving him a kiss. 

“You bet love, always love coming backstage with you. Can’t wait to do this with our child” Brian whispered in Jon’s ear, seeing a grin bloom on his face. 

The couple said goodnight to all their friends, and made their way back to their car. They beat the traffic and made it home quickly. Brian and Jon fell into bed after kissing each other good night. Both were too exhausted to do anything more, and Jon pulled his husband into his arms as they both slept happily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jon woke up the next morning to a series of curses coming from the study. He looked at his alarm clock, and 11:17AM shone brightly. Jon groaned, before swinging his legs out of bed, and going to the master bathroom. After using the toilet and brushing his teeth, he padded out of the master bedroom, clad in only some cotton sleep pants.

“What’s going on babe?” he saw Brian sitting in the computer chair, his head in his hands. 

“I keep calling adoption agencies, but they hang up when I say we are a same-sex couple” Brian rubbed his eyes, frustrated. 

“I had a feeling that would happen. You know we are in a conservative state love, this was bound to occur” Jon pulled Brian into his arms, and held him as the older man shed some tears. 

“I really want to be a dad, with you” he hiccupped as he pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

“And you will be, as will I. Neither one of us will stop until we find an adoption agency that accepts same-sex couples. Let me grab my laptop, and I will help you out. Have you eaten yet this morning  Bri ?” Jon looked at his husband, who was growling at the computer again. 

“ No I haven’t” Brian said absently, as he was about to put another number to call in his phone. He jumped when his phone was pulled from his hands. 

“Eat, and then we call. No wonder you are so tense” Brian glared at his husband, before stomping off to the kitchen. Jon followed him with a smirk on his face. 

Half an hour later, the two were on their own phones, going through the list they had found. After getting hung up on more than ten times each, Brian was able to get further on a phone call. He waved his hand at Jon, and the younger man watched, barely paying attention to the fact that he had been hung up on again. 

“Yes, we are a same sex couple, is that an issue?” Brian asked, and listened some more. 

“Thank you! You are the first agency that hasn’t hung up on us. Can we possibly make an appointment?” Brian inquired, and soon had an appointment set up for three days from then. He got off the phone and grinned at Jon. 

“We did it! Appointment is at 2PM. Agency’s 45 minutes from us. Hopefully we can start the process of becoming parents” Jon tackled Brian, and dragged him to their bedroom for some afternoon celebration. Brian groaned, before moaning as Jon hit a sensitive spot with his tongue. The younger man grinned, and the two had their fun in the sheets. 

Their first appointment went well, and Brian and Jon started the mountain of paperwork they needed to complete. The paperwork had them running all over the place to get the documents they needed, their birth certificates, marriage certificates, certified statements from their friends. After two days of running around, Jon and Brian looked at each other. 

“This will be worth it in the end. We will have our child” both repeated to the other, and they grinned at each other. 

After what felt like days of mind-numbing paperwork, they finished the mountain. The two men met up with the social worker they had been assigned, to hand over the completed paperwork. Brian held Jon’s hand as they watched the woman shuffle through the papers. 

“Looks good gentlemen. I will get this in to get approval, but you have permission to go to the next step. What is your preference for a child?” the woman put the paperwork aside, and folded her hands on the desk, smiling at Jon and Brian. 

“We don’t have a preference on gender, race, or anything like that. We would like to explore special needs adoption, if that is possible?” Jon responded after trading a look with Brian. 

“That is very possible. Are you both ready for that though? Your jobs seem to be hectic, and it takes commitment to adopt a special needs child” the woman asked curiously. 

“I intend to take on a lighter schedule within the year so I can be home for Brian and our child. Brian’s job goes up and down with what he needs to do. Right  now he is in a calm period, and that could last for the next couple of years, at the speed they write albums” Jon looked at his husband, grinning. Brian rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, we just literally started an album, and it takes us 2-3 years to release a new one” Brian admitted, and the social worker smiled. 

“Here are some profiles on special needs children. Take your time and discuss between the two of you what you want. When you have made a decision, call for an appointment. Your paperwork should be completely processed within two weeks” Jon and Brian nodded, and Brian took the file folders, sticking them in the large folder they had brought with them. 

Jon and Brian got home and started to pour over the profiles. They had a lot to go through, and they were all thick, with numerous pages within. The next couple of days passed, and Jon could see his husband becoming overwhelmed and stressed out. Brian was short tempered, and obsessively poring over the profiles, cross referencing everything. Jon knew that he had to call in reinforcements to calm his husband down. After getting Brian out of the house to go food shopping, Jon grabbed his phone. 

“Jon, is everything alright?” Kevin’s heart started racing seeing his cousin-in-law calling him. 

“Hey Kevin. We are all healthy, but Brian is stressed to the max, and I need backup. We have started the adoption process, as you know. We got profiles for kids, and Brian is obsessing over it all. It’s been a battle to get him to do anything but research and read. I need help, can you and the other three get out here please? I’m in over my head with your cousin” Jon sighed, rubbing his face. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised by that. This isn’t the first time I have had to do this with him. I’ll call the others, get there as soon as we possibly can. Do you want the wives with us or not?” Kevin asked, as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He had a feeling that Brian would stress and obsess over this. 

“Up to you, I think it would be too much though” Jon loved all the ladies that Brian’s brothers had married, but he knew that Brian would probably get more overwhelmed. 

“I agree, I’ll let Kris know that this is a solo thing. She was honestly expecting it more than I was. I’ll text you when the four of us are in Atlanta. Don’t worry, we will Uber there. Expect us tomorrow afternoon” Kevin replied, and after some more small talk, Jon hung up. 

“One more day, and I’ll have help” he sighed to himself, as he straightened up the files on the table that Brian had strewn about. 

The next afternoon, Brian was pacing in the living room, with Jon just looking sadly at him. Brian had a file in his hands, and he was looking at something on his phone at the same time. The doorbell rang, and Brian looked at his husband. 

“Who’s that?” he asked, and Jon shook his head, moving to the door. He opened it to see Howie, Nick, Alex, and Kevin standing there, smiling at him. 

“Hey guys, come in” Jon moved away, and hugged each of them as they came in the door. He looked around, wondering where their luggage was. 

“We got two hotel rooms nearby, and dropped them off first. The four of us knew that we needed to get here to help you out” Howie replied, as Brian came in the front foyer. 

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked in disbelief as his eyes traveled from one brother to the next. 

“Calming your neurotic ass down. You are going to have a heart attack or stroke if you don’t calm down. Jon called me yesterday asking for help. Brian, you need to stop obsessing. Yes, this is a big decision, but you have a husband for a reason” Kevin looked at his cousin, concern radiating from his green eyes. 

“But….” Brian was silenced by  Nick’s finger on his lips. The older blonde pouted and shut up. 

“Do you want our  help, we are willing to help you two out with this decision. This child will be our niece/nephew/cousin” Nick looked at the older man, his best friend, the Frick to his Frack. 

Brian sighed, and looked at each of his brothers, along with his husband. He threw his hands up, and nodded. Jon took a deep breath of relief, and Brian softened. 

“I’m sorry Jon. My stubbornness came out full force, and I just want to make the right decisions. I want our child to be perfect for us” Brian admitted, and Jon walked over and took Brian in his arms. 

“Babe, what did I say when we talked about it six weeks ago? Let’s follow our heart when it comes to picking our child. Let’s show the profiles to the other guys, and get their opinions. But the decision lies with the two of us” Jon kissed Brian, and laid his head on his chest. 

“Come on baby, let’s go sit together with the others, and discuss what we’ve learned so far” Brian pulled Jon and his brothers into the living room. He went around gathering the files he had stored around the house, and brought them into the living room. 

“Pick a file and pass it around. I could see them in my sleep. Once you are done, Jon and I would like your opinions.  Actually let me go do something really quick. I’ll be back in ten minutes” Brian darted off to the bedroom, and grinned to himself. 

“If Jon wants to involve my brothers, I’m involving his” Brian snarked, and pulled his computer up, pulling Skype up. He quickly texted Joe and Colby, the two said they had some time to spare, and were together. Brian quickly explained what Jon had done, and the two were in on a Skype session. Five minutes later, the oldest blonde was walking out with his computer, screen facing out. Colby and Joe were smiling seeing Jon and the other guys come into view. 

“Hey dumbass, you thought that you didn’t need help from your side of the family?” Colby called out, and Jon glared at his husband. 

“Thanks Brian, so very much” Jon mock snarled, and Howie, Nick, Alex, and Kevin chuckled loudly. 

The eight men spent the next hour talking, with the six men showing the other two some profiles. Between themselves, they eliminated some profiles due to various circumstances. By the end of the hour, three profiles were left, and Brian and Jon were extremely thankful for their brother’s help. 

“You were right baby” Brian looked at his husband, admitting that he did the right thing. 

“God that is so nice to hear” Jon crowed, and yelped as Brian slapped his bicep. The six other men snickered watching the scene in front of them. 

Joe and Colby said good night, having to go do a live show that night. Jon, Brian, Kevin, Nick, Alex, and Howie all cracked beers open, and had a wonderful night reminiscing and talking about their futures. 

“ So where does it go from here?” Alex asked, Jon and Brian looking at each other. 

“Not sure. We have the three profiles, but we need to wait for our paperwork to be approved before we go any further. I want to talk to our social worker, see where we go from here” Jon stated, running his hand through Brian’s curls. 

“Good idea. Well I’m beat. Let’s head back to the hotel guys, we will be back tomorrow to hang out more. Our flights home  aren’t until the day after tomorrow” Kevin got his three brothers out the door, hugging his cousin tightly. 

“Proud of you Brian, and you will be an amazing dad” Brian nodded softly, smiling up at his cousin. 

“Thanks Kev, that means a lot” Brian wiped a tear away, as Jon pulled him into his arms. The two watched the Uber drive away, and they headed back into their home, excited to have the day with Brian’s brothers tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Brian’s brothers left, Jon and Brian called their social worker, after she left a message for them. Jon was still rehabbing, and working hard at getting his triceps strong again. Despite doing all of the adoption stuff, Brian always made sure Jon made his appointments at the rehab center, and helped out where he could to keep Jon on track to make his return in August. It was now late March, and things were going well. 

“I called the social worker back, and we have an appointment with her tomorrow after your rehab. Sounds like our paperwork was approved. Let’s go over the three files we picked again” Brian looked at Jon, who rolled his eyes and sighed, going to grab them. 

“Okay we have 2 girls and a little boy picked out. One has mutism, one has severe autism, and the other has down syndrome. Are we sure on these three?” Jon looked at Brian, who nodded. 

“Yes. Why don’t we see if we can meet them all, and decide from  there. I want to see which one we click with the most” Brian suggested and Jon nodded, before looking closely at one profile. 

“Brian Thomas Littrell-Good! Did you only pick this one profile because the little girl’s name is Brianna?” Jon looked at his husband suspiciously, and Brian shook his head. 

“No, I swear I didn’t realize that was her name” Brian looked at Jon with sincere eyes, and Jon rolled his own. 

“Okay I’ll believe that when pigs fly” Brian leaned over and kissed Jon softly, leading to the two forgetting about the files, and making out on the couch. Brian pushed Jon off of him, and dragged the two to the bedroom. 

An hour later, Jon growled at Brian, who smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. Jon grinned, pulling Brian into his arms. He was secretly very happy that Brian had done that, since it was the first time since they got the files that Brian had initiated any type of sexual wanting. 

“Thanks for that babe, I loved it so much” Jon kissed Brian, as the two went back into the living room to talk. After discussing it a final time, the two went out for dinner and a long walk, before getting back home and getting back in bed together. 

The next afternoon after Brian got through another bitching session with Jon over his rehab, the two were on their way to meet the social worker. Butterflies were in both of their stomachs, and they could only hope that this meeting went well. Jon clutched the files in his arms, as Brian drove them over. Jon wasn’t cleared yet for driving, but he was close. 

“ So what have you two come to?” the social worker asked after telling the two men that their paperwork was approved. 

“We are interested in three children. We were wondering if we could meet each of them, and see what they are like?” Brian handed the files over to her, and she perused the ones they had picked. 

“That is certainly possible. We will set up meetings for an hour from now, and you can spend as long as you need with each child. Go get some food and relax a bit, and I will call you when the children are here” their social worker spoke, and the two men nodded in shock. They didn’t expect it so soon. 

The couple quickly left, and ate an early dinner. An hour later their social worker called them, and they rushed back to the office. Jon and Brian met with two of the children, spending over an hour with both, before going to the third office, looking at each other. 

“Let’s hope that this one works out, because I am not so sure about the other two right now” Jon said  lowly to Brian, who nodded in agreement. 

The two opened the door to see a  seven year old little girl with blonde hair and wearing dark jeans with a green t-shirt coloring a picture. She looked up at the door opening, and looked straight at Jon and Brian with piercing green eyes. 

“Hi there” Jon said softly, and the little girl used her fingers to say something, and Jon and Brian looked cluelessly at each other. 

“Brianna uses sign language to communicate” the woman in the room with Brianna stated, as she signed to the little girl. Brian and Jon watched her roll her eyes and sigh loudly, before grabbing the white board next to her. 

“What are your names?” Brian read, and he looked at Jon as the two sat down across from the little girl. 

“My name is Brian and this is Jonathan, my husband” Brian pointed to himself, and Jon. 

“My name is Brianna, and I don’t speak. Do either of you know sign language?” she scribbled, and saw both men shake their heads. She groaned softly and looked at the woman in the room with them. 

“Why did you bring me here if they don’t know sign language?” Brian and Jon read, and both men snickered watching as the little girl crossed her arms and sent a mini glare at the older woman, who signed furiously at her. 

“We are willing to learn Brianna” Jon intervened, and Brianna looked surprised at them. She erased what she had, and wrote something else down. 

“Really? No one else has ever said that. Are you serious?” Brian and Jon could both see the disbelief in her eyes and posture. They could tell that she used her sarcasm and snark to hide her fears. 

“Yes Brianna, we are both willing to learn it. You could teach us if you wanted” Brian looked at the little girl, who bit her lip, worrying it a bit, looking between the two men. 

“I don’t know much, just the basics. I can’t really learn much more being in foster care. I use the board a lot to get my point across” Jon read, his heart breaking. He and Brian looked at each other. 

“Brianna, do you want to come live with us? Do you have a problem with having two fathers?” Brian looked at the little girl in front of them. Brianna looked at the woman, who nodded at her. She could see that both men were serious about adopting her, and wanting to do whatever was needed to help her in her life. 

“Yes please” those two little words brought tears to both Brian and Jon’s eyes. They nodded, and Brianna stood up, going to stand in front of them. She timidly opened her arms, and Brian hugged her tightly, before Jon did the same. 

“We will talk soon Brianna” Brian looked at the little girl, who nodded, high fiving them both as they left the office. Five minutes later, they were meeting with the social worker again. 

“So how did it go?” she asked, as Brian and Jon looked at each other. 

“We would like to adopt Brianna” Jon stated, and the social worker nodded and peered at the two men. 

“You two do realize that she doesn’t speak, and will never be able to. Her vocal cords are damaged, and the most she can do is sigh, and let out a small giggle. Sign language is how she chooses to communicate, and you two will need to learn it, along with the rest of your family” the social worker looked seriously at both men. 

“We understand, and are willing to learn. The two of us promised Brianna we would learn, and we really feel like we can care for her, and give her what she needs” Brian explained, and the social worker nodded. 

“You can visit the next two weeks, and then take her home two weeks from today. Get to know her, and I will visit your home before she comes home. You can visit her three times a week, for as long as you want” the woman explained, and Brian and Jon nodded. They would use the days between to get Brianna’s room ready, and begin learning sign language on their own. 

Over the next two weeks, Jon and Brian started slowly learning sign language on their own, and learning about their new daughter. Brianna loved coloring, music, and movies. Brian and Jon loved their daughter’s snark and sarcasm, but also wanted Brianna to let down her walls around them, and get her to see that she didn’t need to use the snark and sarcasm as a defense mechanism. 

“What do I call you both?” Brianna wrote one afternoon, when they were close to the end of the visits. Brian and Jon were both ready to take Brianna home with them. 

“What do you want to call us?” Jon asked, as they all colored happily. Brianna got a look of concentration on her face, and looked at both Jon and Brian. 

“Jon is Dad, Brian is Papa” she scribbled, and Brian smiled softly. He had always imagined being called Papa by his kids, and loved that Brianna chose that for him. 

“That works Brianna. We can’t wait until you are home in a few days. Are you excited?” he asked, and Brianna bit her lip. 

“I am, but can we just be us together for the first week? I still want to get to know you more, and I am scared to meet my uncles and the rest of my new family” she wrote slowly and deliberately, signing afterward. 

“ Yes we will. That is no problem Brianna. You let us know when you want to meet all of them. We know it will be a lot, and are willing to go at your pace” Jon soothed the young girl, wrapping his arms around her when Brianna crawled into his lap for a hug. 

The fathers soon left, visiting her one final time that week, before promising they would be back on Monday morning to take her home. Brianna smiled happily, but both Jon and Brian saw  nervousness in her eyes. 

“ So Brianna is coming home on Monday” Brian spoke on the phone, talking to Howie after the older man had called him to discuss something on the album. 

“Really? I can’t wait to meet her!” Howie enthused, and Brian chuckled lowly. 

“Yes, but it might be a while. Brianna wants more time with just the two of us, and Jon and I told her that she would set the pace as to when to bring you guys over” Brian explained. 

“That’s alright, I’m in the depths of new parenthood myself. James is just over a month old now” Brian grinned as Howie spoke about his son. He and Jon had gone out there to see Howie, Leigh, and James when he was born. That spurred them on their adoption route more than anything else, along with babysitting Ava whenever  A lex and Rochelle needed a night out. 

“Yea, I remember  A lex  complaining about that as well. But he also said that it was the best time of his life” Howie smiled softly, hardly able to believe that Ava was now almost three. 

“And yet I’ll have the oldest, but that’s okay. How goes the sign language learning?” Brian and Jon had told their brothers about Brianna’s mutism, and explained that they would need to learn sign language, or be constantly writing to Brianna. 

“A little frustrating. Some of the signs are cumbersome, but I am willing to learn for Brianna, and I think it would be a great thing for James to know” Howie along with the others were stunned at first, but all of them dove into learning sign language, wanting to communicate with their cousin and niece. 

“I understand. I’m just happy that you guys are willing to learn for Brianna. That is amazing” Brian still shook his head whenever he thought about that. 

“Brian, that is our niece, of course we would learn” Howie chided him, and Brian chuckled softly. 

They ended their conversation, and both Jon and Brian waited for Monday morning to arrive. After a hectic weekend of having one more inspection, they were cleared to take Brianna home. Brian woke up excited at 8am, and Jon rolled over, giving him the stink eye. 

“Brian Thomas Littrell-Good! Get your skinny ass back in this bed. We don’t have to be there until noon, and I need more sleep. You kept me up until 2 wanting yet another round of sex. I’m exhausted” Jon pulled Brian back into his arms, kissing the pout away from Brian’s face. 

“But...but” Jon kissed him, and Brian went quiet. They slept another two hours, before Brian dragged Jon out of bed, pushing him into the shower. Jon rolled his eyes, and groaned loudly, as Brian dragged his fingers up Jon’s wet ass. An extended shower later, and the two were dressed and ready. 

“Let’s go get our daughter” Jon pulled Brian to the car, smiling at the booster seat in the back seat, ready for Brianna. 

The two made their way to the adoption agency for the final time. An hour later, were walking out with Brianna swinging their arms as she held their hands, walking out to the car. Brian had her bag with her small  amount of belongings slung over his shoulder. Jon got her settled into her booster seat, and shut the door. 

“We have our daughter” the two men looked at each other, and kissed happily. In about six months, they would go in front of a judge to finalize everything, but Brianna was with them full time now. The new family of three made their way to their home, Brianna ready to live with her dads, learn more about them, and her new family. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jon, Brian, and Brianna were getting settled in, and Brianna still had questions for her new fathers. They had roughly explained what they each did, but Brianna wanted to know more. She settled down on the couch with her whiteboard, having asked to snuggle with her Dad and Papa. 

“Papa, Dad, can you please show me what you two do?” Jon read, and shared a look with Brian. He was fine with Brianna seeing Brian’s performances, but he was leery about showing her his wrestling. 

“We can show you Papa’s singing, and him performing with your uncles. I can show you a little bit of what Dad does, but most of it will have to wait until you are older” Jon told his daughter, who nodded softly. 

“Okay Dad, I understand. Papa, show me what you do please?” Brian nodded, and slipped a DVD in, showing his daughter the IAWLT tour. 

“That’s Cousin Kevin, Uncle Nick, Uncle Howie, and Uncle A lex ” Brian pointed out, as the three watched the performances. Brianna was enthralled as she watched it. 

“You sing  good Papa!” she signed happily, and Jon chuckled softly. He loved watching his husband perform, giving it his all each and every time. 

“Thanks Bree” Brian dropped a kiss on top of his daughter’s head. The family watched a few more songs, before Brianna put a glare onto Jon. 

“Dad?” she signed, and Jon got up, discussing with Brian what to show her. Brian whispered in his ear, and he nodded softly. 

“Alright Brianna, this is Dad, Uncle Colby, and Uncle Joe all wrestling together” Jon pulled up the Network, and showed his daughter one of the Shield’s tamer matches, not wanting to scare his daughter. 

Brianna’s eyes widened, and she was just as enthralled with her Dad’s wrestling, as she was with her Papa’s singing. Brian and Jon looked at each other, smiling happily. They were glad to see Brianna embracing both of their jobs. 

The family spent the next two weeks bonding more, all  three learning sign language at a rapid pace. Now, most of their conversation was signing, with the white board rarely being used when they were home. 

“Dad, do you think my uncles could come over soon?” Brianna looked at Jon and Brian, who were both working on something in the kitchen. Brian put his knife down to  sign to his daughter. 

“Sure Brianna, I’ll call them after dinner” Brianna happily nodded, and went off to play before dinner. 

The three had a lively dinner as always, teaching each other signs, and Brianna giggling at her fathers’ fumbling over their fingers. Brian and Jon mock glared at her, which only sent her giggling harder. They grinned at each other, before getting up to clean the dishes. Brian went to talk to his brothers, and Jon picked up his phone. 

“Hey dude, how’s fatherhood treating you?” Joe grinned as he answered the call. He pulled his phone back, telling Colby it was Jon. The younger man beamed, and pulled Joe’s phone towards him. 

“Hi Jonathan!!” he cried, and Jon rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. 

“Colby” was all he said, and Joe laughed loudly. 

“It’s good Joe, I actually called to ask you guys something. Brianna wants to meet her uncles. Are you two free three days from now?” Jon asked, looking at the calendar in the bedroom. 

Joe and Colby looked at each other, their faces drooping in sadness. They had a live show that night out in Texas. Colby sighed sadly, before brightening. He whispered in Joe’s ear, and he nodded. 

“ Unfortunately we are out in Texas, and have a live show that day. Colby and I have some time coming up, and hopefully we can get to Georgia soon” Joe explained sadly, and Jon’s face dropped. 

“I understand guys, just give me a heads up when you do. How are things?” he asked, and the three had a conversation for the next ten minutes. Jon hung up, and went to go talk to Brian. 

Out in Texas, Joe and Colby were scheming. They went to Mr. McMahon and explained the situation. Vince was entirely happy to hear that Jon was a new father, and happily allowed Colby and Joe to head to Georgia, they just had to be in Arizona for RAW on Monday. It was currently a Tuesday, so they would meet Brianna on Friday, and leave Monday morning for AZ. Colby and Joe couldn’t wait to surprise Brian, Jon, and Brianna. 

Back in Atlanta, Jon was wiping a tear as he explained to Brian that Colby and Joe would be unable to make it out for Friday. 

“I know they will try to get here as soon as they can love” Brian soothed his husband. The two told Brianna that her Papa’s brothers would be there on Friday, but her Uncle Joe and Uncle Colby couldn’t get out to Atlanta for the big meet and greet. Brianna was sad, but she understood. 

The next few days passed, and Brianna was excited but nervous to meet her uncles. She knew that her aunts would be there as well, and she was curious about all of them. Brian and Jon could see all the emotions floating in their daughter, and they tried to reassure her the best they could. 

“You ready lovebug?” Brian looked at his watch, knowing that his brothers and sisters were close to arriving. Brianna nodded, hugging her Papa close. 

The doorbell rang, and Brianna pulled away, going to open the door. Brian and Jon wrapped their arms around each other, watching Brianna closely. The two watched as Kevin and Kristin came in the door, with Nick and Lauren trailing them. 

“Hi Brianna” Kevin signed slowly, and Brianna’s eyes lit up. She didn’t know that her uncles and aunts had learned to sign. 

“Hi Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin!” she signed back, a little too rapidly for Kevin and Kristin to understand. The two looked towards Brian and Jon. 

“She was saying hello to the two of you. Brianna, go a little slower, they are still learning” Brian looked at his daughter. The three of them had gotten pretty quick, but all knew that the others were a little slower at it. 

“Okay Papa” Brianna smiled, and hugged Kevin, Kristin, Nick, and Lauren. The four looked at their new niece, smiling softly. 

“It’s so nice to meet you, we can’t wait to get to know you better” Nick signed a little bit, fumbling a bit, speaking as well. 

“Me either” Brianna smiled, and grinned hearing the doorbell again. She jerked the door open again, seeing two more males, two females, a little girl, and a baby. This had to be Uncle  A lex , Aunt Rochelle, Ava, Uncle Howie, Aunt Leigh, and James. 

“Hi guys” she signed slowly, remembering Brian’s suggestion. They all signed “hi” back to her, and Brianna beamed happily. She ran to get her whiteboard, scribbling something on it. 

“Thank you all for  learning sign language. I can’t wait to know my family” they all read, and Brianna bit her lip looking at all of them. 

“We love you Brianna, we are so happy you are here now” Howie spoke, and Brianna went around hugging all of them, before looking at Howie and Leigh. She grabbed her board, knowing they wouldn’t recognize the signs. 

“Can I hold the baby?” Leigh read, and she nodded happily. Brianna clapped her hands, and settled down on the couch. Leigh lifted James out of his car seat, and lowered him into Brianna’s arms. The little girl’s eyes lit up as she held the baby, and Jon and Brian beamed happily. 

“ Man I wish my brothers were here” Jon whispered as he watched his daughter hold his nephew for the first time. Brian looked over at his husband and smiled softly. 

“They will make it soon loves” he reassured the younger man, and Jon nodded softly, kissing Brian’s temple. 

Brianna soon gave James back, and started playing with Ava, getting to know her  other cousin. The adults soon settled into light conversations, keeping an eye on all the kids. All of a  sudden the doorbell rang again. Brianna looked at her fathers, and ran for the door. She threw it open to see two men, a pregnant woman, and a girl her age standing there. 

“Uncle Joe! Uncle Colby!” she signed, and turned to her fathers, who were standing staring at the four at the door. 

“What? I thought you two said you couldn’t get here?” Jon looked at his brothers, who smirked at him. 

“You are a dummy. As soon as we hung  up we pleaded with Vince, who gave his blessing. I talked to Galina, told her to get JoJo to Atlanta, and we are here. The four of us are here till Monday morning when Colby and I have to get to Arizona” Joe grinned as he bent down to Brianna’s height. 

“Hi Brianna. This is your Aunt Galina, and cousin JoJo” he spoke, and signed flawlessly. Brianna’s grin nearly split her face, and she threw herself into Joe’s muscular arms. He hugged her, before hugging Colby, and gently hugging Galina. Brianna pointed to her distended midsection. 

“Baby?” she asked, and Galina smiled softly, running her hand through Joelle’s hair. 

“Two babies Brianna” Jon shot a glare to  Joe, this was news to him. 

“Really dude, didn’t think I deserved to know? JoJo’s my niece, and you are family to me” Jon growled, and Joe hugged Jon tightly, whispering in his ear. 

“We had a miscarriage before this, and wanted to make sure that she was pregnant. We just learned last week it was twins. When I knew we would be seeing you, I decided not to say anything till now” Joe explained, and Jon pulled away nodding softly. 

“I get it man” he pulled Brianna into his arms, and looked at Colby. 

“Decided to stick with one color  Colbs ?” he smirked, and said  man growled softly at him. 

“It was getting to be a pain, and management said I could, so I’m sticking with my brown now” referencing the two-tone hair he had worn for the last three years. 

“Alright, you guys can come see Brian’s brothers. I think this is the first time since the wedding that you all have been together. This should be fun” Jon snarked, as they all walked into the living room. 

“Damn,  long time no see Colby, Joe” Nick grinned as they all stood up to greet the newcomers. 

“ Ya think?! You all know you are welcome at any of our wrestling shows. Not our fault that you decide not to come” Colby snarked, and Jon rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. They all noticed Brianna holding her whiteboard writing furiously on it. 

“Uncle Colby, they just got done with Vegas, and you all travel all around the country, what do you want them to do? Chase you two?” Colby read, and burst out laughing, before exchanging a look with Joe. The two groaned, realizing that Brianna was as snarky and sarcastic as her Dad. 

“Good god it’s multiplying” Joe dropped his head, rubbing his temples. Jon and Brianna shared a high five, as Brian just smiled, loving what his daughter said. 

“You’ve been with them for two weeks, how are you this sarcastic already?” Colby whined, and Brianna grinned. 

“I’ve always been this way, but Dad has definitely helped influence it more” Brianna wrote, and everyone burst out laughing. 

“Colby, Brianna is exactly right. We have been in Vegas, and haven’t gotten the chance to make it out to a show. Hopefully we can get out there soon” A lex  spoke, as he hugged Galina. 

Introductions were made, and the kids quickly started playing together. It turned into a wonderful evening with both Jon and Brian’s families, everyone getting to know Brianna, and Brianna getting comfortable with her family. They could all see that she was still hurting, and keeping things in. A lex and Nick felt for her the most out of all the guys, Nick especially. But both knew that she was in the best place she could be with Jon and Brian. Both men had had their share of difficulties, and would help their daughter out the best they could. 


	7. Chapter 7

After a wonderful family weekend, the goodbyes were tough. Brianna hated seeing her family leave, but promises of Skype dates, and seeing each other a month later, helped her, Brian, and Jon say goodbye a little easier. The summer progressed, and Brianna thrived with her fathers. Jon and Brian knew it was getting close to Brianna starting school, and Jon leaving. He had been cleared to start wrestling training again, and often made trips down to Florida to use the WWE performance center. 

“Dad when do you leave?” Brianna asked one night, and Jon kissed the top of her head. 

“Next week, I am meeting up with Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe on the RAW before  Summerslam . I leave next Friday” Jon signed, and Brianna nodded sadly, before brightening. 

“You can see me go to school!” Jon grinned and inclined his head. 

“ Yes I can, Papa and I will take you next Wednesday for your first day. Are you excited?” Brianna bit her lip, before shrugging. 

“I guess. Going to a new school, so I hope I can make friends” Brianna knew it would be hard to be in school since she needed an interpreter with her all the time. 

“Brianna, you know that Papa and I found a school for people like you who use sign language. You won’t be alone at all. The whole class will be signing just like you” Brianna’s eyes widened. She had forgotten that her fathers had enrolled her in that school. 

“Thanks Dad” Brianna snuggled into Jon’s arms, as the brunette held his daughter close. That is what Brian walked into, smiling softly, loving the look on his husband’s and daughter’s faces. 

The family got through the whirlwind of the next week, back to school shopping, clothes shopping, which they dragged a couple of Brianna’s aunts to help with. Tuesday night came quickly, and Jon and Brian struggled to get Brianna down for bed. 

“Bree, you have to go to sleep. School is in 12 hours, and you need your sleep. Both Dad and I will be bringing you, we promise” Brianna looked over at her uniform and her backpack all set up and waiting for her. 

“Okay Papa. Loves you both so much!” Brianna leaned up and kissed both Jon and Brian’s cheeks, before grabbing her favorite plushie and falling to sleep. Brian and Jon creeped out of the room, before going to their own bedroom. 

“Tomorrow should be fun. Hopefully she stays asleep all night. You okay with driving there? I’m going to be a mess I already know” Brian laid on Jon’s chest, feeling his husband snort as he choked back laughter. 

“Already counted on it  Bri ” Jon smirked, and yelped as Brian pulled on a patch of chest hair. 

“Not nice Jon” Brian leaned up, and kissed his husband softly. Hands started roaming, and clothes came off. Brian knew that after Friday, he wasn’t sure when he would see his husband. 

“You still taking Bree to the VMA’s Sunday?” Jon asked as he pulled Brian’s top off, seeing the older man nodding. 

“Yes, I’ll just send her to school late on Monday. Thankfully they are here in Atlanta, and we are only on the preshow, and presenting in the first hour” Brian groaned as Jon flipped their positions, beginning to grind on his leg. 

The two men got hot and heavy, before passing out curled in each other’s arms. Brian planned to surprise Brianna with the trip to the VMA’s so that she could see him and his brothers and cousin perform for the first time. 

“What time is it?” Jon groaned the next morning as he felt hands shaking him awake. A few pokes had him opening one eye, looking at his daughter, who rapidly signed to him. 

“Dad, it’s 7. Have to get ready, I have to be at school by 830” Jon sighed, and looked over at his husband, who was still asleep. 

“Brian, get your butt up. We have an hour and a half till Bree needs to be at school” Brian grunted, and ran a hand through his curls as he sat up, pulling Brianna into his arms. 

“Dressed already pumpkin?” Brian signed, and Bree grinned, showing off her uniform. The two men chuckled, and kissed her head, before shooing her out of their room so they could get dressed. Twenty minutes later, they were having a family breakfast, as Brianna started bouncing around. She grabbed her backpack, and Jon and Brian tried to hold their tears back, Jon more successful than Brian was. 

“Can’t believe we have had her with us for more than 3 months now. I don’t want to let her go” Jon whispered, and Brian looked up at his husband, kissing his cheek softly. 

“I don’t either, but we have to. She needs to go to school” Brian sighed as they all got into the car to drive to Brianna’s school. The little girl signed the whole way, with Brian responding, and Jon speaking as he drove. As the school came into view, Brianna quieted down. 

“Are you okay  hun ?” Jon asked, and Brianna nodded, before shaking her head. 

“Scared” she signed, and Brian looked at Jon, biting his lip. Jon parked the car, and kissed Brian, before getting out, and going to the backseat, pulling Brianna out of her booster seat. He bent down and signed to his daughter. 

“Brianna, Papa and I know you are scared. We also know you will have a great first day. Be yourself, and talk to the kids in your class. Maybe you will find a friend or two” Jon looked at Brianna, who studied his signs, before looking up at Brian who had joined them. She hugged both of her fathers, before taking their hands, wordlessly pulling them to her classroom. The three had come the week before and toured the school. 

Jon, Brianna, and Brian stopped outside her classroom, Brianna turning back towards them. She leaned over and wiped the tears from Brian’s face. The blonde chuckled softly and pulled Bree towards him, hugging her tightly. As he let go, Jon grabbed her. 

“Be good baby girl, and learn lots. Papa and I both love you, and we will be here when you are done” Jon signed softly, and kissed Brianna’s forehead. 

“Love you Dad and Papa. See you in a few hours” Brianna turned and bravely went into her classroom. Jon wrapped an arm around Brian, wiping a tear with the other hand. Brian was crying softly, and buried his head in Jon’s chest. The two made their way back to their car. 

“Day one down, 12 more years to go” Brian groaned out, wiping tears away. Jon sighed softly as he got in the passenger seat. Both looked at the empty booster seat, and each other. 

“We are doing the right thing. She needs to be in school” both men thought as they drove away. Jon had a final rehab session, and Brian had a meeting for the album scheduled while Brianna was in school. Six hours later, the two men watch Brianna race out of the school, jumping into her Dad’s arms. 

“How was  it Bree?” Brian asked, as Jon carried Brianna back to the car. The little girl signed rapidly, and Jon and Brian broke out into grins. Brianna had had a wonderful first day, and she loved school immensely. 

That night, Jon pulled Brianna into his arms again. He knew he had to tell her that once she left for school on Friday, it would only be Brian picking her up. Jon had to leave once Brianna was in school. He had an 11AM flight out to Cali where RAW was the following Monday. 

“Bree, Dad has to leave on Friday when you are at school. I will bring you to school, but it will only be Papa picking you up. I have to go back to work, and I am out in California this time” Jon watched as tears built up in Brianna’s eyes, and she buried her head in his chest. 

“Miss you Dad, when can I see you again?” she signed as she pulled away from him. Jon sadly smiled, and lifted his hands. 

“I don’t know princess. We should be back in Atlanta in a couple of months. I will try to get here as much as I can, if I am anywhere close” Jon promised, knowing that this would be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. 

“Okay Dad, what about Skype, can we still do Skype like we do with Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe?” Brianna loved seeing her uncles over the computer when Colby and Joe could find the time. 

“Yes Brianna, we will, as much as I can. At least every other day, if not more. If you ever need me, tell Papa, and he will call or text me. I will get to Skype as soon as possible. I love you so much baby girl, and I’m going to make you proud. This is only until April, and then I will be home more” Jon couldn’t wait for his contract to expire. He loved WWE, but he loved his husband and daughter more. 

“Love you Dad so much” Brianna kissed his cheek, before scooting off his lap, going to bed. Brian came and sat down next to his husband, having heard the entire conversation. He threaded his arm around Jon, pulling him into his arms. Jon cuddled to him, shuddering slightly. 

“That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do” Jon rubbed his eyes, knowing that Friday morning would be even worse. 

The next day after school, the trio had an entire family night with games, food, and toys. Jon tried to make the most of the night, knowing he was leaving the next morning. As Brian and Jon tucked Bree into bed, Jon shared an  extra long hug with her, before Brian dragged Jon to their room. The older man knew it would be months without sex, and he wanted his fill before Jon left. The two didn’t fall asleep until nearly 3, and were woken up at 7 by their subdued daughter. 

“Today is going to suck” Jon thought as he pulled his packed bags towards the door. Brian was getting Brianna ready, and would drop Jon off at the airport after getting Brianna to school. The drive was quiet, and Jon got out, pulling Brianna into his arms, holding her close, kissing her forehead and cheeks. 

“I love you with all my heart Brianna Elizabeth. I will call you tonight, and we have a skype date tomorrow night. Sunday Papa has a surprise for you, so I can’t wait to hear all about it on Monday” Brian rolled his eyes and glared at his husband. Brianna’s eyes widened and she peered at Brian, who smiled softly at her. 

“I’ll tell you later sweetheart” he promised, and Brianna turned back to Jon. 

“ Gimme a kiss, and I will see you soon love” Brianna brushed a tear away as she hugged Jon and Brian, before going off into school. Jon sighed, and Brian got him to the airport. The two shared a private moment, before Brian watched Jon leave, sighing softly. This part was the worst, but the thought of April coming drove Brian to keep going. Less than a year until they were back together, and Jon would make his own schedule. 

Sunday morning arrived, and Brian was pulling his hair out. The last two nights had been difficult, and Brianna ended up in his bed both nights. The skype date with Jon went well, but Bree was really missing her Dad. Brian was hoping that this surprise would help her out, and distract her a bit. 

“Brianna! Come to the kitchen please!” Brian  called, he only spoke when Brianna was out of the room. The rest of the time he signed with his daughter. Over the last three months, he, Bree, and Jon had all learned sign language flawlessly, and it came naturally to Jon and Brian. Sometimes they often had conversations in sign even if Bree wasn’t home. 

“What’s up Papa?” Brianna asked as she walked in the room. She was really missing Jon, and Brian could only hope that tonight would be the spark to pull her from her funk. 

“Do you want to see Papa and your uncles sing tonight?” he asked, and Brianna’s eyes bugged, and she started bouncing. 

“Yes! Where are we going?” she hurriedly signed, and Brian chuckled a bit. 

“We are going to the stadium, and Papa is singing during the preshow for the VMA’s and then I and your uncles are presenting an award. Aunt Kris and Aunt Lauren are going as well, so you will stay with them. How does that sound?” Brian grinned seeing the spark back in his daughter’s eyes. 

“Yay!!! Love Aunt Kris and Aunt Lauren. Can we see the others soon too? Miss James and Ava” Brianna asked, and Brian smiled. 

“Yes lovebug, I’m sure that everyone will meet up soon” Brian was so happy that Brianna was so happy and excited to see him sing. 

The two got everything they needed together, and made their way to the stadium. As they got into the dressing room for the Boys, Brianna’s eyes lit up seeing her Uncles. 

“Uncle Kevin, Uncle  A lex , Uncle Howie, Uncle Nick!” she signed rapidly, and the four guys all bent down, and she ran into each of their arms. Nick was the last, and scooped her up happily, holding her close. 

“So happy to see you Bree. We can’t wait to show you how we perform” Brianna nodded rapidly, before seeing her aunts come in. She wiggled down, and ran into Kristin and Lauren’s arms. The two cooed over her, complimenting her. 

Brian got her settled in Kristin and Lauren’s care, before going to rehearsal. Brianna was enthralled with watching her Papa and uncles singing. She knew she could never do it herself, but that didn’t matter to her at all. 

“Did you like that Bree?” Howie asked as they finished up. He grinned seeing her pouting that they were done. 

“ Yes Uncle Howie, I loved it.  Thanks Papa for bringing me” Brianna leaned up, kissing her father’s cheek. 

The night was amazing. Brianna loved spending time with her Papa’s family, and she snuggled into Kristin’s arms, watching the show. Most of the performers and songs went over her head, but she beamed in her lap every time her Papa and uncles were shown. When they came up to present, she kept her eyes on her Papa, giggling at his silliness. She soon fell asleep in Lauren’s arms, where Brian found her. After saying good night to his brothers and sisters, he drove himself and Brianna home, tucking the two of them into bed. He texted Jon before falling asleep, a smile on his face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Brianna sighed, it had been a month since Jon had left, and school was getting rough. It was bringing up bad memories for her, and she was struggling badly with it. Brian had noticed, but gave his daughter space. Bree was nearly eight, and both Brian and Jon knew that she often acted older than her age. It seemed that Brianna had had to grow up quickly, and it broke both Jon and Brian’s hearts. 

“Need Dad, but I don’t want to shut Papa out” she thought as she struggled with her homework. Brianna pushed the homework away, which caught the attention of Brian, who was working on supper. 

“Brianna, what’s wrong?” he put down the spoon, and looked at his daughter. 

“Need to talk to Dad, but I don’t want you to not know what I’m going to tell him. Can you just stay in the room, and let me talk?” Brianna signed slowly, and Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Of course, let me just text Dad, see if he is free tonight” Brian grabbed his phone, rapidly sending a text to his husband. 

“Bree needs us, Skype tonight please” he sent, and Jon immediately responded. 

“Be free at seven, what’s going on?”

“She needs to talk to us, and needs you. That’s all I know” Jon sighed, rubbing his eyes, worry all over his face. 

Brian looked at his daughter. “Dad is free at seven, so we will Skype then. Now come on, let’s get your homework done, and eat supper. I made your favorite, chicken alfredo with peas. What are you working on Bree?” 

“Math, and it’s so hard. Do you understand this Papa?” Brianna pushed the paper towards Brian, who knew that she was trying to distract herself. Brian looked over her homework, and explained how to do it the best he could. 

The two adults worried, one 900 miles away in Upstate New York. The next three hours creeped by, and Brian watched Brianna as they ate supper together. He could tell that she was hurting, and hoped that this would be the breakthrough that she needed.

“I think I know what’s going on, but I hope my gut is wrong in this instance” Brian thought as he cleaned up the kitchen. Brianna had asked to be excused to her room, and the worry only heightened for Brian. His guts were churning, and he dreaded hearing what his daughter had to tell him and Jon. 

Brian got Skype set up, and talked to Jon for a few moments, before calling Brianna into the room. After saying hi to her Dad, and asking about her uncles, Brianna bit her lip, and looked between Brian and Jon. Brian was staying close to Bree, but not close enough to crowd her. Jon looked at his daughter, concern all over his face. 

“Brianna Elizabeth what is going on?” Jon finally asked, and Brianna sighed, before picking her hands up to sign, before faltering again. She blew out a breath, and tried again, finally finding the words to tell her fathers what was bothering her. 

“Some kids were making fun of me, and it made me remember my birth parents. I still have faint memories of them, and the words they said. The kids today were saying the same thing that my parents said. I still hear their words sometimes, and that’s why I am so sarcastic and snarky, to hide their words in my head” Brianna wiped a tear, as Jon watched his daughter tell him  what was going on. 

“What were the words love?” Jon knew this would hurt to hear, but he knew Brianna had to get it all out so she could begin to heal. After a week in the school that Brianna had started in, they had to move her to the public school because the school wasn’t working out. Now Brianna was with “normal” kids, and she had been struggling. 

“They had always said I was useless, that I was stupid for not being able to talk. My parents didn’t want me, and I knew that by the age of four. Since I couldn’t talk, they ignored me, or just yelled at me for the smallest things. I couldn’t talk, so I couldn’t defend myself. The two of them made it clear that they didn’t want to help me” Brianna took a deep breath to keep going, and Jon just watched his daughter try to accept what had happened to her. Brian silently watched Bree as well, both men hurting for their daughter. 

“One day they never came home from work. I was left alone regularly, and I just watched TV all day, since I had no one to communicate with. A nice lady came, and took me to a new home, where I was able to learn basic signs, and learned to finally communicate. I don’t know where my parents are, but I know they aren’t able to hurt me anymore” Brianna looked at Jon, her hands falling back into her lap. 

“Brianna, you are such a big girl, thank you for telling Papa and I. But I can tell something else is wrong. What else is in your head?” Jon asked, peering at his daughter, watching her wipe more tears away. 

“I don’t know what my last name was with my parents. They never told me, and since they disappeared, and I couldn’t communicate, I couldn’t tell the nice lady that found me.  So I don’t have one, the one you guys know is what the agency gave me. I want to know my last name. I want it to be your and Papa’s. I want to belong somewhere and know that I have parents that love me” Brianna started to cry, and Brian rushed over, scooping her up into his arms. Jon watched helplessly as Brian soothed their daughter. 

“Baby girl, you will have a last name, and you belong with Dad and I. You will be Brianna Elizabeth Littrell-Good, our daughter. We love you so much, and we are so sorry that you went through all that. Those kids and your old parents were wrong. You are such a special little girl, and Dad and I are so damn proud of you” Brian spoke softly, eyeing his husband. 

“Bree, look at me please” Jon asked, and smiled seeing Brianna look towards him again. He so wished he could be there in that moment, but he was happy to see Brian holding their daughter. 

“Papa is right. You know that I had a pretty crappy childhood, and wished I could have found parents who loved me like Papa and I love you. I found wrestling, and found family there. I met Papa, and got even more family. They all mean the world to me, and I am so glad they are now your family as well. Those kids at school don’t understand, and never will. Just ignore them, and you will eventually find your friends that will become part of your family. About your old parents, they don’t know where you are, and will never look for you. I know that is bad to say, but it’s the truth. Papa and I always tell you the truth, and you know that” Jon looked at his daughter, who slightly smiled and shook her head. 

“I know Dad. I know they never cared, and I don’t care about them anymore. Can I talk to you guys about them when the memories come though? I need to get it all out, and I can tell that doing what I did helped” Brianna looked between her fathers, and grinned when they nodded their heads. 

“ Of course Bree. We are here for you no matter what, you know that. Dad and I love you, and we cannot wait for the day we all share the same last name. You are our daughter, and nothing will ever change that” Brian dropped a kiss on Brianna’s head, and held her close. 

“Dad, when can Papa and I come see you?” Brianna wanted to see Jon badly, and was really missing him. 

“I think in  two or three weeks sweetheart. We will be in Tennessee, so Papa can drive you both up to see me. We won’t be in Atlanta for another month after that. I don’t want you to wait that long, and you have Thanksgiving break then anyway. How does that sound?” Jon grinned seeing his daughter starting to bounce happily. 

“Yes! Cannot wait to see you Dad, I miss you so much. Papa, can we do it please?” Brian chuckled seeing the puppy dog eyes his daughter was sending him. 

“Yes Bree, of course we will. You will get to see Uncle Joe and Uncle Colby too” Brian could only hope that their daughter wouldn’t get scared seeing precisely what her Dad did. Some of the moves Jon did scared Brian to no end, and he prayed that Brianna would be okay with it. 

“Dad! Guess what?!” Jon and Brian relaxed as Brianna prattled on about Halloween, which was the following week, and told her Dad all about her costume that she had just gotten the previous day. The family talked for another hour before Jon had to go. It was nearly Brianna’s bedtime as well. 

“You okay Bree?” Jon asked before signing off. 

“Yes Dad, I feel better. I love you and Papa so much, and I can’t wait to be officially yours in a few months. Talk to you tomorrow, and see you in a couple weeks. Love you, night  night Dad” Brianna blew a kiss to Jon, before Brian signed off. He looked at his daughter, pride radiating from his blue eyes. 

“Come on pumpkin, let’s go get ready for bed, and snuggle together for  awhile ” Brian held his hand out, and Brianna took it. The two blondes got ready for bed, before Brianna snuggled in her Papa’s arms.

“Papa, can we keep our conversation tonight between the three of us? I don’t want anyone else to know what my past was like. Let me say it when I’m ready please” Brianna looked up at Brian, her eyes pleading. 

“ Of course Brianna, Dad and I would never tell someone else about what we talked about. You never have to worry about that. That is your story, and only your right to tell. We will leave that up to you” Brian hastily reassured the  seven year old . Brianna sighed happily, burrowing deeper into his arms. The young girl finally fell asleep, and Brian creeped out of her room, leaving the door open a crack like he did every night. 

“Well that wasn’t what I expected at all. Thank god her bio parents disappeared, and the social worker reassured me that their rights had been cut off. I cannot wait to formally adopt Brianna in a few months, and just live life with her” Brian thought as he laid down in his own bed. He grabbed Jon’s pillow that he hugged to sleep every night, and closed his eyes, looking forward to putting eyes on his husband for the first time in three months in only three weeks. 


	9. Chapter 9

“BRIANNA!” Brian called out, as he got himself ready to drive up to Nashville. It was Sunday, and he determined that it would be easier to drive up the day before and spend the night in a hotel, so that Brianna got most of Monday with Jon before RAW. They wouldn’t be backstage the whole day, but Joe and Colby had promised to spend time with them. Jon had the three days afterward free, so the family would be able to have their first Thanksgiving together. 

“I’m ready Papa!” Brianna signed after dragging her suitcase into the living room. The three had gotten a small cabin in the mountains, and would spend three days together as a family. Joe and Colby would come up for the first day, before leaving Wednesday morning for Florida and Iowa respectively to spend Thanksgiving with their families. Jon had to leave for Indiana on Friday morning. 

Brian got their suitcases in the car, before making sure Brianna was secure in the booster seat. He predicted she would outgrow it within the next six months. He got in the driver’s seat, and grinned at his daughter, before starting the car and making the drive. 

Five hours later, after two rest stops, the father and daughter made their way to the hotel that Brian had booked. It was a block away from the hotel that Jon, Colby, and Joe were staying in. Brian didn’t want to be in the same hotel, wanting to protect his daughter. 

“Ready to see Dad?” Brian asked, and Brianna grinned, and grabbing his hand, dragged him back to the elevator. Brian quickly texted Jon, the younger man nearly bouncing in excitement to see his husband and daughter. 

Five minutes later, Brian watched Jon sweep their daughter into his muscular arms, Brianna wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Brian joined the hug, Bree looping her other arm around her Papa, the three of them sharing a tender hug for the first time in three months. 

“Missed you so much Dad” Brianna whispered, and Jon beamed softly, his heart melting as he kissed her temple, before letting her down. 

“Missed you two so much” Jon leaned over, kissing Brian soundly. 

Brianna giggled, and held each of her father’s hands as they walked to go get some food. The trio had a lively meal and Brianna couldn’t stop talking about school and telling Jon all about what had been going on. Jon listened attentively, happy that he had both his husband and daughter with him. The three finished their meal, and Brianna bit her lip. 

“Could I see Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe please?” she asked, and Jon nodded happily. He texted his brothers, and Joe and Colby promised to meet them at the ice cream place near their hotel. The family walked around for a bit, before walking towards the ice cream parlor. Brianna grinned seeing her uncles waiting for them. 

“Go Bree” Jon and Brian let go of her hands, and grinned watching her run into Colby’s arms. They shared a kiss, before reaching Joe and Colby. Brian hugged both men, and watched as Brianna rapidly signed to them both. 

“So cool Brianna!” Joe grinned as he “listened” to his niece. He and Colby shared a broad smile, before they all went into the ice cream parlor. They found a table, and Brianna started telling a story, before the group of five heard a voice that immediately set the four adults off. 

“What is she doing talking with her hands? Is she deaf?” a sarcastic voice asked, and the four men turned around to see an older man staring at Brianna like she was some kind of freak. 

“ No she isn’t; not that it’s any of your business” Brian said politely, and turned back around. 

“She needs to be normal than. Speak girl, stop using those stupid signs” the man persisted, and Jon was getting angry. One look at Joe and Colby told him that they agreed with him. Brianna lowered her head, and put her hands in her lap. Colby reached over, picking her head up, and slowly signed to her. 

“Come on, let’s go. Uncle Joe and I will take you on a walk” Joe nodded, and the three left the ice cream parlor, leaving Brian and Jon to deal with the crotchety old man. 

“For your information, she can’t speak. Her vocal cords are damaged. She can hear you perfectly fine. Thank you for telling our daughter she’s abnormal, that’s really what she needed to hear. I hope that you learn some kindness in your life, but guess you really can’t teach the old something new. Enjoy your pathetic life, because our daughter will be better than you ever would be” Jon hissed as he and Brian glared at the old man. The two gathered their things, and left the store, unwilling to hear what else the man had to say. 

“Come here buttercup” Jon held his arms out as the two found their daughter with Joe and Colby about a block away. Brianna ran into his arms, and Jon picked her back up. 

“I’m so sorry that happened Bree. Unfortunately, you will get that a lot, and Papa and I won’t always be there to protect you. Just promise the two of us that you will never physically touch someone. Putting your hands on someone should only be the last resort” Jon looked at his daughter, hating that she had to learn this so young. 

“I promise Dad” Brianna signed emphatically, and Jon and Brian nodded. Jon put Brianna back down, and the five made their way to Jon, Colby, and Joe’s hotel room. 

“Alright, I will see you tomorrow morning lovebug. Have fun with Papa, and I can’t wait to spend the day with you before work” Jon kissed Brianna’s head, hugging her tightly, before sharing a long kiss with Brian. 

“Love you Dad. See you tomorrow” Brianna skipped off with Brian, the two looking forward to tomorrow. 

The next afternoon found the two fathers at the movie theater with their daughter. Brianna wanted to see the new Toy Story movie. Brian and Jon had watched the first three a million times with Brianna, and enjoyed the movie with their daughter. The two really just cherished the time with her, and each other. 

“Okay, Dad has to go get ready. We have front row seats tonight. Dad is going to be wrestling with Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe” Brian told his daughter who nodded, kissing  Jon’s cheek before he left them. 

Brianna and Brian caught dinner, before making their way to the arena. After spending way too much money on Dean Ambrose and The Shield merchandise, the two made their way to their seats. Brian knew that he would be doing a lot of explaining tonight, but didn’t care. He was so happy to be back in the atmosphere again, and loved watching his husband wrestle. 

“Okay Bree, you need to know something. If you see Dad seem to get hurt, know that he isn’t hurt most of the time. He has to do something call selling. This means that he exaggerates how much something hurts, to make it look more painful than it actually is” Brian explained to his daughter, who nodded softly. 

“I understand Papa” Brian grinned, and knew that this was the night that their secret would probably come undone. He knew Jon would acknowledge him and Bree, and that people on TV would recognize him. Both he and Jon were prepared for the onslaught of media reaction, but they wanted to protect Brianna from all of it. 

The show soon started, and Brianna watched enthralled. Brian explained what was going on, and a few of the wrestlers recognized him. Backstage, Jon was fielding questions from his friends and coworkers, smiling happily. The fact that his daughter was there, drove Jon to do the best he could tonight. He and the boys would be cutting a promo, before getting into a tag match against The New Day. 

“There’s Dad!” Brianna signed as she looked up, seeing the Shield at the top of the arena stairs. They made their way through the crowd, Jon lighting up seeing his daughter. The three passed Bree, all three rubbing her head, before jumping into the ring. Joe started talking, before Kofi, Big E, and Xavier Woods interrupted them. A fight broke out, and a match was made. The show went to commercial, and Jon slipped over to Brian and Brianna. 

“Love you both” he whispered, kissing his fingers and putting them on Brianna’s head. Kofi and Big E came over and waved, before the six got in the ring. Brianna was transfixed as she watched her Dad wrestle. She screwed her face up as Jon was pushed into the corner of the ring, and Kofi started pummeling him. 

“Come on Dad” she signed, and Brian kept an eye on the match, and his daughter. Five minutes later, the two were cheering, well Brianna was signing her cheer out, as Jon got the pin after hitting his finisher Dirty Deeds. The show ended, and Jon rolled over back over to his husband and daughter. 

“That was awesome Dad!” Brianna signed, and wrapped her arms around Jon. Kofi, Big E, and Woods all came over, and Jon introduced them to Bree. Brian happily shook hands and exchanged hugs with them. 

“Hi Brianna!” Xavier signed, surprising Jon and Brian. Brianna grinned and started signing to him happily. 

“How?” Jon simply asked, and Woods grinned at him. 

“Best friend is deaf, and I learned years ago” he admitted, and Jon grinned softly. 

“You are so teaching us Woods” Kofi and E looked at their teammate who nodded. 

Jon lifted Brianna into his arms, and carried her into the ring, not caring about the fans who were leaving. He knew that their secret was out, and he didn’t care anymore. He knew that he and Brian would protect their daughter. 

“This is hard Dad” Brianna signed as she bounced on the ring mat. 

“ Yes it is , and it hurts to slam onto, believe me” Jon watched as Joe and Colby got in the ring and started play wrestling with Brianna. He noticed a few of the wrestlers come out, intrigued. 

“Attention all of you. This is my husband Brian, who you all know. The little girl is our daughter Brianna. Please give her the space she needs right now. She doesn’t speak, and communicates using sign language. If you wish to speak to her, just come over, and talk. She can hear you, and either Brian, Joe, Colby, Xavier or I will translate for you” Jon looked at his fellow wrestlers, who all nodded. Vince came out, and got in the ring. 

“Brianna, this is  Dad’s boss Mr. McMahon” Brian explained, as Vince bent down to look at Brianna. 

“Hi Brianna, you can call me Mr. Vince. You have two amazing fathers, and I can’t wait to see you at more of our shows. Brian, thank you for bringing her here tonight” Vince looked up at Brian, who nodded. 

“No problem, Bree has been wanting to see what Jon does, and this was the perfect opportunity” Brian smiled as Brianna shook Vince’s hand, before yawning. It was nearly midnight, and three hours past Brianna’s bedtime. 

“Alright bedtime for all little girls named Brianna. Jon, go be with your family. See you on Friday in Indiana” Vince smiled as Jon pulled Bree into his arms. 

“Thanks Vince, see you then” Jon grabbed Brian’s hand, and the family of three made their way to Brian’s hotel room. 

Jon and Brian put Brianna to bed, before sliding into bed together for the first time in three months. They quietly made love, knowing their daughter was in the same room, but they couldn’t wait. As Brian traced patterns on Jon’s chest, the two couldn’t wait to get to the mountains, and really have alone time since Brianna would be in her own room. 

After a late morning, the three made their way to the cabin, Joe and Colby trailing behind. The five had a lively day, Brianna spending time with her uncles. That night, Jon and Brian made love again, and were more animated about it, since Brianna was in a room at the other end of the house. As Brian ground on Jon’s leg, the two reminisced about the last year, hardly able to believe that they were soon able to adopt their daughter. The social worker had occasionally visited, and soon Brian and Jon were going to have the final okay to make the court date to adopt Brianna. She would turn eight on December 17th, and the two were hoping to set a court date for  sometime in January. 

Joe and Colby left the next morning, and Jon, Brian, and Brianna just enjoyed the family time together. They went out in the snow, Brianna having fun with her fathers. Brian went out to get the fixings for Thanksgiving, and they had a small celebration together. 

“I’m thankful for my health, my family, and my job” Jon grinned as he looked at his family. 

“I’m thankful for my husband, my daughter, music, and the life we have” Brian leaned over kissing Jon. Both looked at Brianna, who looked deep in thought. 

“I’m thankful for my home, my family, and most importantly, my Papa and Dad” Brianna signed slowly, smiling at her fathers. The three said grace, before digging into their meal, and ending their holiday by watching two movies snuggled together on the couch. 

Saying  goodbye the next morning was extremely hard. All three knew that Jon wouldn’t be able to get home for Christmas, and that hurt. Jon promised to continue their skype dates, and stay in touch as much as he could. Brianna shed a few tears, but knew that she could still see her dad, even if it was through a computer screen. Jon made his way to Indiana, and Brian and Brianna went back home to Atlanta, all three looking forward to getting word of Brianna’s court date for the finalization of the adoption. 


	10. Chapter 10

December crept by at a snail’s pace, at least in Brianna’s opinion. She was steadily counting down the days until her eighth birthday. The young girl couldn’t believe that she was in a home with two dads that loved her, and understood her. Brian watched as his daughter counted the days off on the family calendar. A part of him was sad that Jon wasn’t there, but he had mailed him things to wrap for Brianna’s birthday, and he promised an  extra long Skype call on her birthday, with Uncle Joe and Uncle Colby too. 

“Papa! Tomorrow’s my birthday!” Brianna ran into the house after school, signing rapidly. Brian chuckled and nodded his head. 

“ Yes baby girl. Your uncles, aunts, and cousins are all coming over to celebrate. And Dad, Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe will be on Skype with us. You still just want a family  party right?” Brian hated that Brianna still hadn’t made a good friend in school, but he was still remaining hopeful. 

“Yes Papa, I love spending time with them. Papa, did you and Dad find out when the adoption is final?” Brianna was anxious to be a Littrell-Good, and Brian smiled softly, carding his hand through his daughter’s blonde hair. 

“ Yes Bree it is Wednesday January 15th. That way Dad, Uncle Joe, and Uncle Colby can travel back here to be there for you. Uncle Kevin and the others will be there as well. We will do this as a family, as we always have” Brian chuckled seeing his daughter starting to sign enthusiastically. 

“Yay!!!! Cannot wait to be yours and Dad’s” Brianna buried her face in Brian’s stomach, and the older blonde pulled his daughter into his arms, kissing her cheek and forehead. 

The family party went well, and Brianna loved her gifts. She took a moment, and got silent, just looking at the family she had. Bree watched as her uncles all laughed together, as her aunts made sure the food was still hot and full. Rochelle noticed her, and sat down next to her. 

“You okay Brianna?” she signed, and the little girl nodded softly. 

“ Yes Aunt Rochelle. Just really happy right now. I never thought I would ever get this” Brianna smiled, wiping a tear away. Rochelle pulled her niece into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

“Me and the other girls will always be here no matter what. If you need anything, just tell Papa and he will get a hold of us, and we will come over or Skype you. You have girls in your life as well. God knows Brian or Jon won’t be able to talk about all the girly stuff you will go through” Rochelle grinned as Brianna giggled softly. 

The party ended, and Brian tucked his daughter into bed. He shook his head at the Christmas decorations littering Brianna’s room. She had convinced him to put twinkle lights all over her room, and a bunch of other little decorations. Brianna loved watching them before she fell asleep, and Brian knew that this would be the first Christmas Bree had ever had. 

“Eight days, and just under a month till I’m yours” she signed sleepily, and Brian kissed her forehead. 

“ Yes baby girl, now sleep. I love you so much, and so does Dad” Brian watched as Brianna fell asleep, and crept out of her room. 

Christmas was everything that Brianna wanted, save for Jon actually being there.  Again they skyped, and Jon wiped a tear or two away watching his daughter tear into her presents, gasping with each one. The signs flew rapidly between the three, Brianna constantly thanking her fathers. Brian and Jon shared a smile or two, happy to see the utter joy on their daughter’s face. 

“Good Christmas Bree?” Jon asked, and Brianna nodded her head rapidly. 

“Yes Dad, so much!” Brian grinned, as he got the zip ties off yet another toy. He cursed and Jon laughed out loud. 

“Thank god I got out of that duty!” he sighed happily. Brian made sure that Bree was distracted before giving his husband the finger and growling at him. 

“Next year all her toys will have zip ties and you get to cut them all open. Mark my words Jonathan!” Brian vowed, and Jon’s grin dropped. 

“Shit” he whined, and Brian smirked at him. 

“That’s what you get my loving husband. Now I know you need to go, so let’s say our goodbyes. Do you have the week of the 15th off?” Brian looked at his husband seriously. 

“Yes, once I talked to Vince, he easily gave Colby, Joe, and I the 14th through the 17th off. We have to be in Seattle Saturday night. I will be home Tuesday morning. Colby is coming with me, and Joe is going to Florida, before driving up with Galina and Joelle” Jon grinned, as he watched Brianna bounce happily. 

“Three more weeks till I am yours and Dads officially!” Brianna cheered happily. 

“Yes pumpkin. Dad has to go, so let’s say goodnight and you and I will watch movies and relax” Brian watched as Bree and Jon did their usual goodbye routine. He said goodnight to his husband, blowing him a kiss. Jon signed off, and Brianna attached to her Papa. 

Normal routine soon came back with Brianna returning to school. Brian had more meetings and recording sessions for the album. It was coming along slowly, but Brian knew that it would take time, and he was happy with the songs they had in the can already. 

Finally the week that the entire clan was looking forward to was here. Jon grinned as he and Colby boarded the plane to Atlanta. They arrived and Jon grinned softly. They were greeted with the picture of Brian that was taken last year. He always went in and out of that airport for BSB stuff, and it was well known that he used that particular spot. 

“Can’t believe Bree will actually be yours in a little over 48 hours. Has it hit you yet?” Colby asked, and Jon grinned ruefully. 

“Not really, but I know it will.  Honestly she’s felt like my daughter from the first day I met her. I really don’t need the piece of paper telling me what I already know” Jon admitted, and Colby nodded his agreement. 

“I get that. Can I tell you something, that you can’t tell anyone  else. I’ll let Joe know tomorrow night when he gets to Atlanta” at Jon’s nod, he continued “I am thinking of proposing to Becky” he said sheepishly. 

“Congrats man!!! That’s amazing!” Jon hugged Colby as they got out of the airport. They made their way to their Uber, and to Jon and Brian’s home. The two saw a light on, and Jon knew that Brian was up waiting for them. 

“Honey I’m home!” Jon called softly, and Brian rushed over, nearly tackling the younger man. It had been nearly two months, and Brian wanted a hug desperately. Colby watched happily as he texted Becky that he was safe at Jon and Brian’s. 

“Hey Colby!” Brian finally disengaged from his husband, and hugged the younger man. Colby returned it happily, and Brian went to the kitchen, knowing both men would be hungry. After a quick power meal, Colby yawned and headed up to his usual room that he always stayed in. Brian dragged Jon to bed, and after some slow sweet lovemaking, reconnecting again, Jon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Brian. 

The next day was filled with Brianna glued to Jon when she was home. While she was in school, Brian and Jon ran like maniacs around town getting the things for her celebration the next night. The group had to be at the courthouse by 11am. Not long after Brianna got out of school, the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and looked through the peephole. 

“Uncle Joe! Aunt Galina! JoJo! Where are the twins?” Joe and Galina had had their boys the month before, and were loving being parents of three. 

“My parents are watching them Bree. They are still too little to make the trip out here” Joe explained, and Brianna nodded. She often skyped with Galina and Joelle, and had seen the twins last week. 

“Okay” Brianna hugged the three, before dragging Joelle to her room. She was so excited for tomorrow, but wanted to play with Joelle for a while. 

The adults all mingled, and Jon and Brian looked at each other. Brian’s brothers would be there later tonight, and all of them would be ready for court tomorrow morning. The night went swimmingly, and the kids got settled down, sharing a bed. The four parents just smiled and let it be. 

Twelve hours later, there was chaos. Four kids and thirteen adults made for a fun time trying to get everyone ready for the courthouse. Brianna had butterflies, but she was ready. She wanted to legally be a Littrell-Good. The adults figured it all out and got themselves into Ubers or Jon and Brian’s cars. By 1030AM all were at the courthouse, looking their best. 

“Thanks Aunt Galina and Aunt Rochelle for doing my hair, and Aunt Kristin, Aunt Leigh, and Aunt Lauren for picking out my dress” Brianna had on a simple dark green dress that she loved. The ladies all nodded, kissing her cheek softly. Brian and Jon were so thankful for all the females that Brianna had in her life. 

The entire group made their way into the chambers of the court. The judge’s eyes widened as he saw the large group, but he smiled seeing all the support this little family had. He watched as three people pulled themselves away and came forward. 

“Brian, Jon and Brianna, I presume?” he asked, and the three nodded. 

“This will be short and sweet. I got the letters of support from the adoption agency and the social workers. All of your family even wrote letters of support as well” at that news, Brian and Jon looked back at their family. They all nodded happily, and Brian wiped tears away, facing the judge again. 

“I take the adoption cases, because they are the best. I get to see a deserving child get the family they need. It is my honor to declare that this little girl is now and forever will be Brianna Elizabeth Littrell-Good” the judge smiled, before bending his head to add his signature to all the paperwork. Brianna burst into tears, and buried her head in her father’s arms. Jon and Brian shed tears as well. 

“I belong, I have a last name” she whispered, and Jon and Brian held her tighter. 

“ Yes you do love. You have always belonged with us. Papa and I are so happy you are ours. We love you to the moon and back, and then some” Jon spoke softly, and Brian nodded with his husband’s words. 

The three pulled apart and got swarmed by their family. Pictures were taken, including a couple with the judge. The family made their way to the restaurant that Brian and Jon had made reservations at. They celebrated Brianna’s adoption, the little girl bursting with happiness. Brian and Jon couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces, nor did they want to. 

Several hours later, and Brianna was  laying in bed, Jon and Brian kneeling on either side of her bed. She was exhausted, and after a few stories, and a couple songs from Brian, Bree was nearly asleep. Jon and Brian each gave her a kiss, and she rolled on her side to fall asleep. The last thought Brianna had before falling asleep was “I finally belong somewhere. I have two worlds that Dad and Papa are a part of, and both accept me. I have the giant family I always wanted.” Brianna fell asleep safe and loved. Brian and Jon kissed her temple, before walking out of her room, hand in hand, ready to take  on the rest of their lives with their daughter. 


End file.
